Ainsevil
by THATONEGUY458
Summary: Dive into the universe of Fairy Tail but with a new breed of heroes as the team of Ainsevil goes on various quests. First arc is in chp 3. WARNING LEMON IN CHP 4 I would appreciate it if someone could make some fan art of the characters. If yours is good enough I will make it the official look for the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a story placed in the Fairy Tail universe following the actions of the team of is my first fanfic so I hope u enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

Introduction

In the guild of Fairy Tail there are many teams, we all know of the strongest team but this quest line shall follow the team of Ainsevil, on that very team there is the Hakai siblings, Greg and Kaitlyn, and Phillip Lanvarok.

Quest 1: The rescue

It was just a average day in the guild not many jobs have been taken, Cana was at the bar drinking away and Natsu and Gray were fighting while Erza tried to shut them up. Lucy and Mirajane were talking and happy was just flying around making moron comments. Suddenly a cold chill had engulfed the guildhall, about a minute later the doors flew open. Light burst into the room with three silhouettes in the doorway. "Their back" happy said a little uneasy. The 3 mysterious figures came in and there stood a towering boy, a scary blonde guy, and a younger blonde girl. "Ainsevil i'll be damned that was fast." Erza yelled.

"wasn't really that hard" The blonde boy said. "It was just a simple job"

"Killing 100 demons was easy?" Lucy asked,

"pfft i could do that in my sleep!" Natsu gloated,

"No you couldn't hot head." Grey taunted,

"You wanna say that again popsicle brain!"

"Who are those guys?" Romeo asked,

"Ahh you must be Romeo i heard you were sick when we joined glad to see your feeling better, Im Greg and this is my sister Kaitlyn, we are both shadow dragon slayers, this skyscraper is Phillip, he can use both gun magic and lightning magic."

"Hello Mira." Kaitlyn said,

"Kaitlyn." Mira replied, the two stared at each other for a long period of time until Phil coughed, not everyone knew why those two hated each other so much except Greg and Erza. Greg broke the stand off and approached Mira, "Hey babe." he said as he kissed her. a very weird noise came from Kaitlyn but no one noticed, she kissed him back and thats when all hell broke loose. Kaitlyn tackled Mira and they really looked angry, out of nowhere Natsu punched Gray in the face and Elfman kicked Phillip.

"aww what the hell" Greg said before his eyes started to glow dark purple and blasted Juvia with his shadow magic. It was absolute chaos but still just a average day at Fairy Tail.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The team woke up and started their regular routine, with some push ups, the most important meal of the day, and a short argument about why there is no soda left. When the team got to the guild there was a letter on one of the tables, it had the symbol of the Demons guild on it.

"What is that?" Kaitlyn asked,

"A letter stupid from the Demons" Mira replied, Kaitlyn started to charge up her energy when Phillip opened the letter.

"If the guild with the best title wishes to rule, it will pay us 1,000,000 jewel, and if this payment is not made, the strongest teams necks will meet a rusty blade."

"How the hell did they capture them?" Makarov yelled furiously "And why?"

"Boss if i knew i wouldn't be asking you." Greg replied,

"No attitude boy."

"Well what do want Ainsevil to do."

"Since hardly anyone knows who you guys are you are going to rescue them, but do it discreetly."

"I understand, AINSEVIL LETS GO!"

"HOORA" they shouted.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Were lost aren't we?" Kaitlyn said,

"This map makes no sense" Greg replied,

"Your holding it upside down."

"No im not see the compass is correct."

"Then why haven't we gotten to the town yet?"

"Because-"

"SHUT UP" Phillip interrupted " I cannot keep doing this crap with you guys if you won't get along with each other."

"She started it." Greg said,

"Did not" Kaitlyn yelled,

"For the love of god give me your hands." Phillip said, they did what he asked and they zipped into the sky as a bolt of lightning,

"you couldn't have done that three hours ago!" Greg screamed,

"It takes concentration." Phillip said,

"Hey girls were here." Kaitlyn yelled,

"psst hey Kait your hair is kinda.. well sticking up." Greg said,

"God damnit!" she yelled. The team had started scouting around the large town of Siren,

"where do you think it is?" Kaitlyn asked

"Maybe the giant castle like thing with their flag on it, just guessing." Greg said sarcastically,

"shut up" she yelled at him. The trio started up the hill but before they went further a group of wizards approached them.

"who are you and what do you want?" the middle man said,

"We will like to join your guild." Phillip said,

"Alright fine your first job is to interrogate some prisoners." The middle one said,

"that was easy." Greg whispered. This plan probably wouldn't work if they didn't have their guild tattoos on their backs. Kaitlyn was up first and she was to torment Erza, Kaitlyn sat down in the chair on the side of the room with the glass, Erza was brought into the room with special chains that drained her magic, when they saw each other Kaitlyn put a wicked smile on her face and winked at Erza, she sat,

"so tell us how exactly do we stop Makarov?"

"Cowards you send in a child to die." Erza said before she grabbed her and threw her across the room,

"Okay i wanna stop now." Kaitlyn squeaked. After Erza was contained and the glass fixed the next interrogation began, Natsu walked into the room the same way Erza did but when he saw Greg he lost it so yeah that didn't work out. Lucy was next and Greg signed up for this one again,

"soooo whats a hottie like you doing in a stupid guild like that?" Greg asked

"..."

"hey i asked you something" he demanded,

"aren't you with us?" she asked, Gregs face made a very nervous look out of his anger the guards walked in and blasted him, when the smoke cleared the back of Gregs leather jacket had burned off along with his shirt revealing his Fairy Tail tattoo,

"Their Fairies get em" The commander ordered

"Big mistake pal!" Greg said in his demonic voice and the fun began.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The battle between the guilds had been going on for so long the teams were divided with Erza and Kaitlyn, Phillip and Natsu, and Greg, Lucy, and Gray. At the end of the battle a new form appeared from the rubble,

"Greg, Kaitlyn its been a long time." It was Joseph a ice dragon slayer who they grew up with,

" your their guild master" Kaitlyn yelled,

"Well i wasn't expecting you guys to show up, anyway im in a hurry here." Joseph said as he freezed Kaitlyn and Phillip,

"Shadow make axe." Greg said as he used his favorite weapon and battled it out with his old comrade.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

The teams had stormed into the guild hall and looked exhausted,

"so i take it went well… and you ALL survived." Mira said while looking at Kaitlyn.

END OF QUEST

Quest 2: The stolen shadow

Kaitlyns POV

The next week went by as normal and we decided to end it with another quest. It required us to defeat a monster that has been a threat to a nearby village for a few months. Greg said it would be simple and pay for our rent. The team of Ainsevil lives in the same house so they don't need to worry about money as much as everybody else. Anyways, needless to say the team finished the quest, but got somewhat injured regardless. Greg and Phillip got the worst of it and were out cold in the infirmary. Even I who somehow managed to stick to the shadows and get the finishing blow was still injured and was strictly told by Erza to stay at home in bed for the next few days. As I walked home i noticed a shadowy figure following me, if i wasn't so tired i could have used my shadow magic to see in the dark but i guess it was just some animal. I got to the house and turned on the light everything was dusty, we had not been here for a week. After i did a little dusting and killing a few spiders and fixing the holes in the floor i made from those spiders i went to my dresser to put on some more comfy clothes then this old armor, but i heard the window open and a very disguised voice told me, "come with me and no one gets hurt."

"for fuck sake i may be tired but i am one of the S class wizards and i want to go to bed so back off!" I yelled,

"you asked for it." he replied and made a nod to something behind me,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as a cold but piercing pain hit my head and my vision went black the last thing i heard was,

"Joseph sends his regards," and a explosion.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**normal POV**

"Greg, Phillip wake up!" Erza yelled,

"5 more minutes," Greg replied,

"well i would let you sleep and tell you this news later but i'm in here too so get your lazy ass's up!"

"Fine mom whatcha want?" Phillip asked,

"I decided to go to your guyses house to check on Kaitlyn, but when i got there the place had been wrecked and two guys knocked me out." Greg stood up after she said this,

"What has happened to my sister?!" he demanded,

"I'm afraid your old friend Joseph hired some bounty hunters to kidnap her." she replied a little sad, Gregs eyes started to glow and he walked towards the door,

"Moron you are in no condition to fight!" Phillip yelled

"Try to stop me." suddenly Greg couldn't move a hand was on his shoulder, Warren was using his telepathy to stop Greg,

"How long have you been here?" He asked

"A while i was assigned to watch you guys over night and i guessed that payed off cause now i get to knock you out." Warren made a twitch with his eye and Greg went tumbling down.

" Don't worry we have assigned Shadow Gear for the rescue." Erza tried to comfort them,

"you have got to be shitting me." Phillip said, "Give us some meds and we will handle this!" Erza stood up and walked over to his bed with Warren"

"look we know this is difficult but-" she would have finished that sentence if Greg didn't just knock them out,

"Last night a shadow was stolen today it will be found."

"Aye!" the two walked out of the room.

**Kaitlyns POV**

I woke up in a very cold room, i had a headache and my legs were numb but the worst part was my arms they felt like they were gonna be ripped off at any moment. I realized why they hurt so much because thats where i was chained stretched like i was a god damned shirt! The door open and Joseph walked in.

"do you see what's wrong with this picture?" he asked me

"OOOO OOO i like guessing games, ummmmmm you're missing an arm?" i replied

"No you bitch i sent them to get your brother not you so i can get my revenge for my arm."

"you know your not suppose to give it away after the first guess." a ice spike covered his hand and he held it up to my neck,

"is this suppose to be a threat, common i grew up in a shadow dragons cave i think you can do better." i taunted him, he then went to the door and called for his friend,

"This guy knows how to go into your mind and embrace your worst fears, OR you could just tell me where he is."

"Dont touch me."

"3...2...1 alright get her."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Phillips POV

Me and Greg have been walking for at least four hours now, i couldn't keep up with him he was on a warpath or a rage train as he says, you know when he is on one when he starts glowing a bit and has a aura of anger,

"slow down." i asked

"No we have to get there now!" he replied all the shadows in the area started to bend in his direction,

"I know you're pissed but she can handle herself." no reply "dude im serious we have to rest, do you even know where you're going?"

"she is my sister and i'm using the shadows to guide me NOW SHUT UP AND WALK." honestly i'm getting kinda scared of this guy, god help whoever runs into him.

Kaitlyns POV

Its been a while and i only have a little of my strength back, the door made a banging noise and the guards flew back like five feet, a very familiar voice of a dragon slayer came out of no where,

"Is that all you got i will take all you on," the first voice said,

"Which one do you think shes in?" a girls voice asked,

"I dont know but if you scorch another thing we are gonna get discovered!" the third voice yelled,

"Hellooooo Kaitlyn you here?" a new voice asked it was very high pitched and sounded cute, i gathered my strength and managed to squeak,

"here," the door blasted open and there stood Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy, a crash came from down stairs and a very demonic voice yelled,

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"I think your brothers here." Lucy inquired,

"yeah thats him lets join him in wrecking this place."

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 3: attempted relaxation

Phillip's Pov

After that i just want to sleep, when we got home the first thing i did was hug my bed, the others just looked at me but Greg just passed out. When I got out of bed and into the guild hall, I decide one thing that would make my day, "Were going to the beach!" and everyone said "why?" "Well everyone's on edge after the whole kaitlyn thing and what not, I think that we should have a day off so we should go to the beach so what do you guys and gals think?" I declared in a weird pose.

**In a land with Icha Icha**

"ACHOO"! Did a man next to a women's hot spring did. Then a second later a dozen of women in towels, shinobi and civilian, armed with frying pans and kunai chased him down until he got beaten to near death and thats how he got in the hospital for a month.

**Back in Fiore**

**normal pov**

Everyone decided to go with the plan and headed towards the beach. When they got there, they set up the volleyball court and other things and here was the groups, Natsu and Gray were battling (without power) in the water, Gajeel and Levy were in the sand relaxing while Elfman joined in Natsu and Grey's fight and Happy was their ref. But the main commotion was at the volleyball court because Mira said "Hey Erza, lets go me and you!" "Do you think thats a good Idea? However, I do accept your challenge!" Erza Declared. "Then Bring it Erza!" Mira replied

**15 minutes into the game**

The game was intense, the score was tied 10/10 and the final serve was about to commence Until! "NATSU WHY DID YOU KNOCK MY SNOW CONE IN THE SAND!" shouted a very angry Gray. "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE YOU BASTARD!" said an also very angry Natsu. "Hey Morons shut up!" Greg yelled, "shut it darky boy." Natsu yelled back, BOOOM Greg blasted Natsu with his shadows and got hit in the face by one of Erza's warhammers "FIGHT TIME!" she yelled and the nice day of relaxation was over and returned to the average ways of the Fairy Tail guild.

**END OF QUEST**

**CHECK BACK EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE FOR A NEW QUEST**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Quest 4: The Dreaming Knights

Gregs POV

Today seemed to good, besides the fact that my head hurt and it felt like i had been hit by a freight train, everything was quiet i looked around my room and Kaitlyn walked in, she had a smile on her face which was odd,

"Morning bro jeez you slept forever i made us all breakfast c'mon." she said, she has never made breakfast before.

"so whats the special occasion? OH CRAP did i miss pushups?" I asked,

"yeah sorry about that buddy we couldnt wait forever." Phillip said, his tone was weird it was friendly i sat down and ate my bacon and eggs, holy crap they were good. when i finished i got ready for the daily soda argument but they walked to the door,

"arent you guys forgetting something?" I asked,

"what could we have forgotten?" Kaitlyn replied,

"you know the no soda thing?"

"why would we do that the fridge is full of it." thats when i realized what happened and blasted them both into oblivion. Before the magic touched them a girls voice said

"Damn he is smart." Now i did wake up but i couldn't move my arms, i looked up to see that they were clamped to the walls, after taking a look around i saw Kaitlyn and Phillip on the other walls with some black cloud like things over their heads. My memory was fuzzy the last thing i remember was a white light and falling.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" i yelled, no response "GUYS WAKE UP!"

"They can't hear you." the girls voice said "But apparently they can escape my dreams i have put onto them."

"Bitch if you don't let us go i will kill you." I tried to sound scary,

"You don't scare me child i know exactly what you're capable of which is why i gave you a weak dream, i want you as a sacrifice."

"And why should i agree?"

"Because i am giving you a scenario where only you die and they live, if you do not agree i will give them nightmares and you will watch as your friends minds go into a very "frightening" coma."

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT THEM ILL-"

"Do what you are helpless decide or they die!"

"No!"

"Fine, your mistake." when her voice left the room my team flinched, every once in a while they did it again more and more frequent,

"stop…" i said, but it still continued now worse

"stop please…" they were now shaking and i looked over and saw Kaitlyn crying.

"STOP ILL DO IT!" i yelled,

"Good choice."

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

Normal POV

After the whole beach party thing everyone started to notice just how barbaric they really were, but that didn't stop anyone from acting like themselves.

"you know we really haven't gone on any S class quests in a while" Greg said, "We should do one like the good old days"

"ok" Kaitlyn and Philip both said. Greg went up stairs to find Makarov,

"need something Greg?" He asked,

"Im here for a S class quest." Greg answered,

"No there is only one and i think Erza and the others should handle it."

"but we are just as good as them!"

"No i will not allow it, it is too difficult."

"we are running low on money c'mon we need this."

"Fine but i still don't like this."

"Who are the Dreaming Knights?"

"A dark guild which is why i want you guys to be careful."

"whats so special about them?"

"are you going or not?"

"yeah yeah yeah we're going, AINSEVIL LETS ROLL!"

**LATER ON IN THE QUEST**

Gregs POV

It had been at least a day since i had talked to the old man and we were going pretty far from fairy tail, like i mean really far if we have been hiking for this long WHILE using Phillips transport spell its pretty godang far. we had approached a clearing and just something screamed trap so naturally i offered Kaitlyn the chance to go first, unfortunately she said no so i had to go first. It was fine so i signaled the others to come along, still i feel uncomfortable. As we walked along this trail we found at the end of the clearing i saw what appeared to be a group of small cottages up ahead,

"Hey guys check it out." I said,

"Thank god i'm starving." Phillip said. We got to the village only to find no one there, this was suspicious since the torches were still lit,

"Come on in we have food!" a voice called out,

"Which house are you in ma'am." Phillip replied,

"Pick one."

"Ok."

"wait we shouldn't do this its-" I tried to finish my sentence but all the sudden i felt hungry like a wolf. We all piled into the nearest house and started chowing down, it was great there was so much to… wait i have to stop this is wrong,

"if you wanted to stop why didnt you say so just TAKE A SEAT!" The voice roared in my mind, but for some reason my body obeyed, Kaitlyn and Phillip sat too,

"I can't move." Kaitlyn said,

"neither can i." Phillip joined in,

"What the hell is this!" I demanded, suddenly a woman appeared in front of me,

"How old are you?" she asked,

"look lady i already got a girl so back off!"

"No matter you'll do fine. As for you two you will make fine additions to our guild."

"No we are already in one and what do you want with Greg?" Phillip asked,

"You'll see now sweet dreams." she raised her hand and i felt like i was falling backwards and i couldn't see because everything was white.

**BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED**

Gregs POV

I was escorted out of the cell but strangely without restraints did they really think i wont try to escape,

"Yes since we have your friends as hostages, we assume you will do what we want, although if you want we could-"

"1. stop reading my mind 2. no thanks im good." I replied, after a minute or so we ended up in the main room with a throne and a few chairs lining the walls and i'm guessing that the one in the center with the shackles was my seat,

"Correct!"

"Ok seriously stop that!" I yelled. They locked me into the chair and i waited and waited and waited until finally something happened. A guy who looked like he was 80 came into the room,

"Welcome mister Hakai I was wondering when you would wake up." he said,

"So why am i being sacrificed again cause i missed the memo."

"You see boy i have learned of a very old and forbidden spell that allows me to drain the life out of a person and add it on to mine, if you dont believe me guess how old i am."

"50, no wait 80, no no no ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…."

"oh for the love of god i'm 169 years old." he yelled,

"hahaha, 69."

"SHUT UP, lets get this over with."

"I gotta piss now."

"why didnt you go before?"

"i didn't have to go then!"

"very cute now shut up." BAM i burst out of my chair and surprised the old geezer,

"Just to let you know these shackles don't sustain magic."

"maybe this will!" the girls voice sounded real and 4 guards dragged in Phillip and Kaitlyn, the girl was holding a sword.

"Wait ok ok im sorry dont do what i think your gonna do, please." I tried to tell her,

"Stay still." at that moment two wizards on my sides threw chains that caught my wrists,

"alright now let them go!" I said

"For your insolence i will demonstrate what happens when you defy us." she raised the sword and cut off Kaitlyns arm right below her shoulder. Time seemed to freeze every shadow bent in my direction anger consumed me and i swear my eyes did the glowy thing again, the girl flew backwards and the chains dissolved into the air, after she hit the wall they woke up. Kaitlyn started screaming which caught me off guard and started yelling

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ARM!"

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!"

"I DON'T KNOW, QUIT SITTING THERE AND DO SOMETHING!"

"GOD DAMNIT KAITLYN IM A WIZARD NOT A DOCTOR!"

"WELL HELP ME THEN..wheres Greg?"

"over there beating the shit out of that girl.", he was right cause I was beating the shit out of this girl without mercy I swore i would kill her, soon an army of guys came in they told us to surrender or we will die,

"Kaitlyn give me your hand, unison raid time." I said,

"we have never succeeded with one before what makes you think it will work now."

"Just trust me!" she took my hand and we formed the unison raid, she gave me her power and I summoned it all together at once,

"Genesis Zero." the room turned black I heard screaming and shouting but nothing from the others, I had used the most powerful spell at my disposal and it sounded like it paid off. When the spell was over I looked around to see no one standing, as a matter of fact the whole building was torn apart, I collapsed on the floor so weak i could hardly feel my hands and feet. Phillip picked me and Kaitlyn up and said,

"c'mon killers lets go collect our fee."

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 5: Replacements

Normal POV

When the team got back Kaitlyn immediately got Wendy to start healing what was left of her arm while the other two went to talk to gramps about what had occurred. "I told you I didn't want you going on that quest and now look what has happened.", Makarov scolded them.

"But there is a way to fix it right, I mean how hard could it be to create a new arm?",Phillip asked.

" Yeah seriously gramps now isn't the time to be scolding us we need your help fixing this! I mean do you even care that Kaitlyn is in there hurt!", Greg yelled at the master.

"Now listen here boy. I do care whenever my children get hurt and don't you dare think otherwise for even a second! Don't think this is just tough on you, because it affects ALL of Fairy Tail. Now I am working on a solution, but until then I don't advise you to go on any quests with her.", Makarov exclaimed.

" We get that this is painful for everybody, but why can't she go on quests with us. Don't you think we can protect her?", Phillip asked somewhat confused.

" You misunderstood me, boy. I advise that she doesn't use her magic at all. She has lost her arm completely which means the spells she tries to cast won't be complete and not nearly as powerful as they once were.", the master explained.

"okay, I understand now. Just promise to tell us the second you find a way to help her.", Greg said feeling slightly bad for yelling at the old man.

" You have my word, boy. Now go see your teammate."

Greg and Phillip went to the infirmary where Wendy and Erza took a very defeated looking Kaitlyn. When they walked in the door the first thing they saw was Wendy slouching in a chair with a worried looking Carla flying above her.

" You shouldn't have used that much magic power Wendy. Now look you can't even stand."

" You did great Wendy and I'm glad you were here to help when we really needed you.", Erza kindly reassured her.

The next thing the two noticed was Erza standing next to a bed. Blocking their view of the person laying down which they knew was their comrade.

"You know that goes for you too Erza. You really helped patch me up and I thank you for that.", said the voice of the injured person laying in bed.

With a faint blush on her cheeks as she replied softly, " It was no problem really I'm just glad you're ok Kaitlyn."

It was then the group at the door decided it was time to announce their presence.

"Hey, Kaitlyn how you feeling.", Phillip said cautiously.

" I'm doing just fine, how about you guys. I mean you seriously both look like shit and I'M the one in the infirmary after a surgery."

That's when they saw her laying there. Her skin was pale and her face looked sunken from all the blood loss. She was smiling weakly to show she was ok, but it ended up just making her look smaller and weaker than ever before. Then they saw the place where her arm used to be. There was blood everywhere and the bandages would hold for now, but they were still hastily and poorly applied.

"Everybody get out.", Greg yelled while looking at the floor.

"Ok you've got to be kidding me. After saving her you're just gonna kick us out without a simple thanks!", Erza shouted.

"Thank you both for helping her.", Greg said softly while still staring intently at the floor," I just really need to talk to my sister ok I didn't intend to sound ungrateful."

Erza helped Wendy stand and they both left the room and Phillip closed the door behind them. Phillip ran to Kaitlyn and hugged her, being careful not to touch any wounds.

"I'm so glad you're alive Kaitlyn I really am.", he said through sobbing.

Kaitlyn reassured him and then noticed Greg who was still standing in the same spot as before.

"Greg are you ok?", she asked slightly unsure.

That's when she noticed the tears running down his face. He had his teeth clenched and his hands balled in fists as he cried silently.

"Greg come here. It's ok, I am alive aren't I?" Kaitlyn said smiling gratefully.

"But I couldn't protect you! You got hurt and it's all MY fault! How is that even remotely ok?", he yelled through his tears as he still didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"It's not your fault. None of it is your fault. Don't ever think that any one of us getting hurt is your fault.", Kaitlyn said as she struggled to sit up and motion Greg to come over to her.

"We will get through this and everything will be fine ok?", she asked

When there was no answer she put her hand on his shoulder and asked again,"ok?"

"Ok.", he replied softly.

At that moment Erza busted through the door and yelled," Hurry outside there is an emergency!"

Greg quickly wiped the tears off his face as Phillip continued to cry.

"What is it?", Kaitlyn asked hurriedly.

" Oh no not you.",Erza said strictly," You need to rest."

"Bullshit, resting is for the weak and I'm good to go.", Kaitlyn said as she managed to get up.

They heard an explosion coming from outside the guild.

"Shit what's going on?", Greg asked to no one in particular as he ran out the guild hall doors with Phillip on his heels.

"Erza this is not up for discussion. I'm going to help with or without your permission.", Kaitlyn said as she walked out of the infirmary and made a run for the doors leading to the source of all the chaos.

"Then I'm right behind you.",Erza yelled chasing after Kaitlyn while requipping into better armor for the battle.

Outside there was an unnamed dark guild attacking Fairy Tail. The mages of Fairy Tail seemed to be winning at the moment, but you never know when that could change.

The battle raged on and Kaitlyn was using a sword Erza handed her as she fought through the crowd of enemies. Then one S-class level mage challenged Kaitlyn. She accepted and immediately tried using her magic through her remaining arm to put the mage into Dark Moment. It worked for only a few minutes before he broke through and attacked her. They fought for awhile as she tried to use her magic against him, but nothing was even remotely as strong as it used to be.

The battle ended and FairyTail reigned victorious. Everyone went inside to celebrate with a drink from the bar, or in Cana's case five drinks.

The only one without a grin on their face was Kaitlyn as she sat in the back away from everybody.

"Hey Kaitlyn what's up. Why are you over here alone when everyone else is celebrating our win?" Lucy said as she walked over.

"Just feeling a bit tired is all, so I will talk to you later ok?" Kaitlyn responded as she walked toward the guild master who was on the bar talking to Mira.

"Mira, take a hike I need to talk to the master." Kaitlyn said as she walked over.

"Excuse me y-" she started to say before Cana requested another drink rather loudly.

As Mira walked away Kaitlyn turned back to the master and requested to talk to Makarov in private.

They went into his office and closed the doors behind them.

"Master, why has my magic ability been acting up? I can barely use it properly." Kaitlyn asked.

"The loss of your arm has rendered your magic nearly useless. Everything you cast will be unbalanced and therefore your power has decreased exponentially." Makarov replied grimly.

"Well then what are we gonna do about this because I can't just retire."

"It's ok, I believe Porlyusica may have a solution." the master reassured her.

"Then lets get going."Kaitlyn cheered.

Days later the teams of Ainsevil and Team Natsu arrived at Porlyusica's house accompanied by the master.

"Hey, Porlyusica, are you here?" Gray asked as they walked in side.

"What could you possibly want this time?"she yelled at them.

"Sorry to bother you, old friend, but we require your assistance." Makarov explained the current situation to her.

" Now I understand why you two came here, but WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE!" she yelled at the others.

" Well we couldn't leave our teammate behind." Phillip explained.

"And it would be unwise for the master to travel all the way out here without a proper escort, obviously."Erza concluded.

"Ohhh so that's why you came with us."Greg said.

Porlyusica accepted it with a grumble and brought Kaitlyn over to the bed.

Kaitlyn laid down curious as to what was gonna happen as the master brought everyone out of the room so only the two girls were was given a numbing serum to reduce that pain she was about to go through.

Hours later it was finally over and Kaitlyn was out cold on the bed.

The group came back into the room one by one until they were all surrounding her.

"When is she going to wake up?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"She'll wake up in a days time. Until then I suggest you take her home and have someone take care of her for the next few days as she gets used to her new 'situation'." Porlyusica explained.

"Well Team Natsu was planning on heading on a quest with Phillip." Erza said sort of sadly.

"Yeah and I was planning on going on a mission later as well." Greg said.

"Greg just be careful alright."

"I am a S class wizard, i think i can handle myself."

"Which quest are you going to take?"

"Just one about a missing person. How about you?"

"Phillip wants to go on the Shredders island quest."

"Take care of my best friend. I will tell Levy to stay here with Kaitlyn."

"Sounds good lets get on our way then!"

They began to head back to the guild with Greg heading towards home while Phillip was talking to most of Team Natsu. The master was walking out in front lost in thought while Erza was in the back holding a sleeping Kaitlyn in her arms.

When they got back to the guild hall Levy gladly had Erza carry Kaitlyn to her place.

Later when Kaitlyn woke up at first she panicked seeing she wasn't in her own house. Then she saw Levy come into the room and she calmed down.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Kaitlyn asked with her trademark grin.

"Kaitlyn, I'm really sorry to ruin the good mood you woke up in, but you might wanna check out your arm."Levy said nervously.

"Oh yeah,"she then looked over at her once missing left arm,"holy shit!"

Where her arm was once missing there was a robotic replacement made of what appeared to be black titanium. There was blue paths curving up through the black and had what appeared to be lachrima embedded into them.

"Holy shit!" she repeated,"this is insane. I LOVE IT!"

She summoned magic through her new arm and it worked perfectly.

"The master bound your magic through your new arm with the help of a little lachrima." Levy explained.

"This is great! I can get used to this at least and everything won't be so bad after all ... I hope."

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 6: Shredders Island

Phillip's Pov

It has been a day since I saw Kaitlyn and Greg. While Greg is gone, I was assigned a mission with Team Natsu and it was ok, the only thing that sucked was that Natsu and Gray were arguing a lot, luckily Erza stopped them each time so thats good. Well it was all quiet so then I said, "SOOO...what are we doing again?"

"Were going to an island called Shredders Island." Erza said,

"Why is it called Shredders Island?" says Gray,

Erza then responded, "I believe its called that because of the the sharp rocks surrounding the Island."

Lucy then said "Sharp rocks! Man that must hurt!"

"Don't worry," I said "I'll protect you!"

Then finally Natsu Said "I also heard of a rumor that the Island is also named by a clan of people living there called The Shredders and their leader; The Shredder. AW MAN! ALL THIS TAKE ABOUT SHARP THINGS AND SHREDDERS IS MAKING ME FIRED UP WHAT ABOUT YOU HAPPY!"

"AYE!"

"Well at any rate we should go, the only boat that anyone would lend us is at the docks and the deadline is one day so we need get going SO READY TO GO TO SHREDDERS ISLAND!" I said and everybody yelled, "AYE!"

IN A DARK CAVE

Enemies POV

In this dark cave, a mysterious figure stands in front of an Altar, lit by a purple flame while priests surrounding it ,chanting, is approached by a minion of his, "My lord," said the minion, "a boat is approaching from the east!"

"Hmmm, inform our forces on the east side of the island to prepare for invaders, if the winds don't get them first!" said the leader.

"Yes my lord!" the minion said as the priests began to chant again, as that was happening, the leader though, '_I can't believe that someone has sent Fairy Tail again, the last time we fought against them, we lost half the clan. Huh, lucky us that we have found the secrets of the island, soon, all of Fairy Tail and the mainland will fear The Shredder and his Shredders!' "Muwahahaha"_

ON THE BOAT

Erza's pov

"UUUHHHH" 'Poor Natsu' I thought, we have been traveling for 2 hours and Natsu has had bad motion sickness and I believe the wind is picking up. "Yes I knew we were going the right way for I'm the Human GPS!" said a happy Phillip "Ok you're right," said Gray, "I owe you 60 jewels when we get back." The island had appeared in the distance, the jagged rocks made a thick circle around the island,

"How are we suppose to get through that, it's gonna tear the boat apart!" Lucy yelled, I requipped into my strength armor and had a battering ram in one of my hands,

"Ahhhh what was i thinking even if i destroy the top of the rocks there will still be some on the bottom!" I yelled,

"EVERYONE I GOT A IDEA BUT ITS REALLY DANGEROUS!" Phillip yelled, "I have never transported something this big." Phillip closed his eyes and concentrated, the sky filled with storm clouds and we all did as he asked. I grabbed on to the main mast, Natsu and Lucy held on to the railing, well actually Lucy held on to both Natsu and the railing, Gray grabbed the wheel and practically hugged the damn thing, Happy decided to hold on to me but it kinda scared me at first since I didn't expect a little furball to all the sudden grab my leg. Phillips magic circle appeared in the sky, the lightning started to strike near the boat,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phillip screamed as the circle pulled us in.

**ON THE ISLAND**

Normal POV

The team had arrived on the islands coast, well not arrived but came in as a bolt of lightning.

"ahhhhhhhhh, i feel like my skin is covered in bees," Gray said, "Holy crap are we at the island!"

"yes I used a teleportation spell to get us to shore." Phillip explained, the team left the ship and got on solid land, Natsu was more than happy to see the ground again, but Philip had already used a lot of his magical energy. Now wasn't the time to complain, the shredders were on the approach.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Normal POV

The battle was quite epic lasting that amount of time, The Shredder himself fought Erza and lost in bitter defeat. Phillip couldn't do much since most of his power had been drained,

"I feel, like crap." he said,

"well were stuck here until you regain your magical power." Erza said,

"Yeah plus we have to contact the army to take these guys into custody." Gray said, the group started to walk towards the shoreline, the ship was a mess from the magic that missed the group and hit it,

"Well lets get to work guys!" Lucy said.

**END OF QUEST**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:The first story arc. Theme songs for each character are listed below.

Greg: monster-imagine dragons

Kaitlyn: demons-imagine dragons

Phillip: its time-imagine dragons

Ainsevil: aint no rest for the wicked-cage the elephants  


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Quest 7: Vendetta Part 1

Enemies POV

The night was cold and darker than usual the guards were standing on their guilds wall, one guard in particular was told to go to the worst spot on the wall, the side with the cliff above the guild. He was doing his job by just standing there and looking in random directions, he looked up on the cliff side and saw a shadow that seemed very suspicious. Out of instinct the man loaded his arrow and shot at the object/animal/person, as expected the thing began to move but instead of falling over dead it jumped down and landed on top of the guard. It was a boy, a blonde boy who looked very tired, he held the arrow in his hand it didn't hit him, HE CAUGHT IT, the boy leaned closer to the guard like a predator about to strike at his prey,

"WHERES JOSEPH!" he yelled,

"INTRUDER!" the guard yelled for help, the last thing he saw was the boy charge up dark magic and then silence.

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

normal POV

Erza, Gramps, and happy were gathered over at the bar,

"Where is that boy its been two weeks since he checked in!" the old man said,

"Master I think we should accept that he is missing and send search parties to his last location." Erza said,

"No he checked in and said the quest was complete, he could just be touring, a wizard has the right to go somewhere when he wants."

" But that was two weeks ago for all we know he could be dead!"

"Quiet, the 3 people that care about him are sitting right there!"

"Right my apologies."

"Now Happy did you do what I wanted you to do."

"Aye master." Happy said,

"Well out with it cat." the master ordered,

"According to the towns folk Greg has been seen in 4 towns and toppled 6 dark guilds since his disappearance." the cat said,

"He's been busy, I think he's looking for something… or someone." Erza said,

"We will talk about this later go make small talk with his team." Gramps dismissed the two. Erza walked over to the table where Kaitlyn, Phillip, and Mira sat,

"Don't worry guys he will turn up eventually!" Erza tried to reassure them,

"So why has my brother been taking over dark guilds?" Kaitlyn asked while slamming her new arm on the table,

"How much did you guys hear."

"Every word."

"And why wasn't I informed of my own boyfriend missing!" Mira said in kinda a nice tone,

"Look Mira I know that you're worried but I think she should tell me first since i'm his sister!" Kaitlyn yelled,

"UNTIL GREG GETS BACK I WANT YOU TWO TO ACT LIKE YOUR FRIENDS OK!" Erza yelled.

"ok." they both replied,

"now do any of you know why he would be acting like this?"

"No." They all said,

"Well lets try and contact him I know a spell that can get us to talk to him no matter how far he is, I just need to combine this strand of his hair with the spell."

"Alright do it!" Kaitlyn said,

"Everybody get ready!".

**BACK ON THE PAIN TRAIN**

Normal POV

Greg was beating a man senseless asking him over and over,

"Where is he!",

the message popped up behind his head and Erza's face appeared,

"Greg where are you were all worried!"

"Yeah come on where are you so we can go get you!"

"NO NOT TILL I FIND JOSEPH, HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Greg replied to the group, he shook his head, "Im sorry I just can't leave now i'm so close." silence came from the message as the group examined Greg, he had bags under his eyes, his shirt was in tatters, he had bruises all over his body, and had scars on his face,

"Greg you look exhausted come back to the guild and we can find him together." Mira said lightly,

"Im sorry but this is something I have to do on my own but i miss you guys-"

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!"

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Kaitlyns POV

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" one of the guards in the message shouted, Greg was shot with some lightning and the message cut off,

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, my heart was racing if I just saw what I think I just saw my brother might be dead, "SOMEONE TELL ME THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN" I said through tears I looked at the others for a answer but everyone was still, Phillip was on the ground with tears running down his face he looked so shocked,

"Everyone calm down we all know he can survive worse." Erza tried to say but was kinda choking at the phrase,

"Well I guess but did you see the way he looked he must have been fighting non stop!" Mira yelled at Erza,

"I will try again later but I need more of his hair."

"I'll go get some from the house, theres probably some on his hairbrush." I volunteered. I tried not to think about it but I couldn't stop, why was he looking for Joseph and why alone, is he trying to prove something or just want revenge for what he has done to us…. No don't think about that too, just focus on the road. Oh god Greg why.

**BACK TO THE PAIN TRAIN**

Gregs POV

God im tired but I cant stop im so close, he is just two towns over. Think of something else maybe that will calm me down, lets see here ive taken down at least 10 of his guilds and found at least 4 new weapons for Erza, ahh this isn't working maybe I should interrogate this guy so I can stop dragging him,

"WAKE UP!"

"AH DONT KILL ME PLEASE!"

"As much as I would love to do that its against my guilds rules to take a life."

"Then why do you want to kill the guild master so bad?"

"Because he is the one person that deserves to die! now I want you to tell me what kind of odds am I facing?"

"Near impossible in your condition , you need to rest dude if you ever want to beat them."

"I will take that into consideration." he was right I was tired as hell, maybe i should rest just for a bit, theres a town up ahead I guess i'll just rent a room.

"i'm gonna let you go but I swear if you breath a word about this-"

"I understand just let me go!" I cut off his ropes and he ran off.

I walked for a few more feet and then another message appeared,

"Greg its just me, Erza this time you can tell me where you are and I will come help you."

"No I will do this on my own." just then a little girl ran up to me

"Welcome to Acalypha sir." I couldn't believe it, just my luck, Erza smiled and the message disappeared,

"IF YOU EVEN TRY YOU RED HAIRED BITCH I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" the little girl ran away in terror.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I was sound asleep I had no idea how long I had been out, but I didn't care, god this was good. I woke up when a hand was placed on my chest and pressed down,

"Hey pal missed me." I knew that voice I went into anger mode,

"shadow mak-" a hand was placed over my mouth, but thats not possible he only has one arm…. I looked up he had two arms one was made OUT OF ICE,

"Like it, it took me a long time to get the spell to work but I managed to make a working arm out of Ice!" Joseph explained,

"Get ready to see your parents again buddy!" he smiled wickedly his ice arm started to change, I could feel it turning into a blade.

THUNK, Joseph fell over unconscious, I looked up to see Erza with a warhammer in her hands,

"Say thanks for that now I got something to take care-" THUNK

she knocked me out too,

"sorry about this Greg." she said as i lost consciousness.

I woke up in a car, I looked to see Erza driving it, I looked down to see one of my hands cuffed to the wall, I looked over to see my other hand cuffed to Joseph who had both of his hands cuffed,

"Hi ya buddy!" he said with a sarcastic tone,

"ERZAAAAAAAAAA!"

End of Part One

Quest 8:Vendetta Part Two

Normal POV

Greg was furious, out of all the things that could have happened he ended up one of ERZA'S prisoners,

"This can't get any worse." he said, but he spoke too soon. The car hit a rock on the road and swung off course, the car started tumbling over a cliff and finally hit the ground. Greg was the only one not unconscious,

"great now not only do I have to save Erza but Joseph too!" he yelled, he broke the cuffs connecting him to the car door, he then threw Erza over his shoulder and started dragging Joseph, the guild was 4 miles away. He dragged Joseph for about a mile before he woke up,

"God damnit!" he said,

"What are you complaining about I had to drag your sorry ass like for a mile, so now that you're awake you can walk to my guild!"

"Nah im good i think i'll just sit here some more."

"I would love to just kill you right now but if i did you would just be dead weight so move!"

"Fine." the two former friends began to walk as they walked they decided to talk a lot,

"I dont understand why you want to kill me in the first place." Joseph started the conversation,

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, FIRST YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU, THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS, YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER AND YOU ATTACKED MY GUILD!" Greg yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Hey i was just joking around with you, buddy."

"I swear to god when she wakes up and lets us out of these cuffs i am so going to beat the shit out of you."

"We all know that you couldn't beat a drum. especially after what you did." Greg stared at him with one of his many death stares, this one must of been his best of them all.

**LATER ON**

Erza's POV

Well i wasn't expecting to wake up on Greg's shoulder but, ok then,

"Could you put me down please." I said,

"Thank god you're awake i thought i had to carry you all the way to Fairy Tail." Greg said,

"Thats nice now put me down or i will break your arm!" Greg did as i asked him and put me down, you know for a kid his age he is pretty strong,

"How far till we get there?" I asked him,

"ETA 1 hour."

"Lets see if we can get there sooner, oh yeah and i'm not uncuffing you two till we get there."

"Bitch!" Joseph yelled at me, I requipped a sword into my hand and held it up so he can see,

"What was that, i didn't hear you."

"I am not afraid of you." this is one of the first times i threatened someone and it didn't work, i need to ask Kaitlyn who this guy is.

**AT THE GUILD**

Normal POV

Greg kicked the door open to the guild, everyone was shocked to see Joseph and Erza with him,

"I'm back bitches." He yelled, Mira ran up to him and hugged him first then she got all crazy,

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled,

"YEAH FOR ONCE ME AND HER CAN AGREE ON SOMETHING!" Kaitlyn joined in,

"Ok now i'm gonna take the cuffs off but don't start fighting until everyone is cleared." Erza said as she uncuffed the two, immediately Joseph knocked her away and started hitting Greg with his ice hammer,

"YOU WANNA PIECE, OK I'LL GIVE YA THE WHOLE DAMN THING!" Greg yelled as he summoned his axe into his hands, the two carried their battle outside and the other members just watched. Greg was to weak he needed some rest but he still continued to fight,

"Where is he getting this power from?" Phillip sked

"After two weeks of fighting he should be out cold right now." the trio of wizards started to examine Greg looking for what was causing him to regain his power, then they saw it, he had a lachrima attached to his necklace, it was fueling his power and it will eventually run out,

"Greg stop pushing yourself let us handle this." Phillip tried to tell him,

"No i can do this!"

"No you can't, do you have a death wish?"

"Butt out alright if i could take this guy when i was a kid i can now!"

"I thought you would say that, WELLER NOW," Joseph yelled, BANG, it was very loud, a glass bottle on a table exploded right when it sounded, Greg looked down at his chest and his shirt had a hole in it, it started turning red.

"Better luck next time oh wait there won't be one." Joseph started laughing, Greg collapsed on the ground and thats when Kaitlyn decided it was time she got involved.

END OF PART TWO

Quest 9:Vendetta Finale

Kaitlyns POV

I was so angry, power seemed to be leaking from me as i charged Joseph, a portal opened behind him and before he could step through i tackled him through it.

**MEANWHILE**

Phillips POV

" KAITLYN DON'T DO IT!" I yelled at her but it was too late she went through it and the portal closed,

"Fuck! We can find her later right now we have to deal with the sniper and Greg." I requipped a sniper rifle into my hands, god its been a while I hope I can still shoot, I just needed to know where he was. Wait a minute, I looked over at the bottle and I matched it to where Greg was standing, the enemy was on that blue house across the street.

"I got a visual!" I yelled,

"Take the shot!" Erza replied, oh god please hit him, i fired and he fell off the building,

"Alright move!" Greg was unconscious but he was still alive,

"My turn to save your life." Erza said as she picked him up (as easy as if he was a sack of flour) and carried him to the infirmary, Kaitlyn wherever you are, KICK HIS ASS!

**BACK TO THE FINAL FIGHT**

Kaitlyns POV

The place was very cold i looked around and we were on a mountain but this place was too familiar,

"You didn't just bring us-"

"HOME thats right i brought us back to where it all started now do me a favor and DIE!" his ice fist went for my face, i caught it with my robot arm, both of our left arms were something else than what it should have been,

"Ironic isn't it, its just how i planned it." I stared at him blankly, "when i heard that you guys had stumbled upon one of my guilds oh I couldn't resist, they already planned to kill Greg so why not tell them to cut off his sister's arm too!"

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I crushed his arm and it shattered but right after I did it grew back,

"Guess again bitch but unfortunately yours can't grow back so good luck." I had no idea what I could do no matter what spell I cast he just made a shield to block the magic then he attacked me, I couldn't do this it was impossible to land a hit on him, he laughed every time I tried to hit him.

"Why are you doing this in the first place?" I asked him,

"What did Greg tell you about me after that day?"

"He said that you just left us and we weren't friends anymore."

"You believed him, your family wasn't the only one that was lost that day."

"I don't understand." I started to charge up my energy as he turned towards the cliff,

"You see i was never your friend nor did i ever like you two, it was because of you that I got shunned by them always busy with you two!"I stood up and got ready to hit him, "But we really shouldn't fight on the place where mommy and daddy died." I froze I started to piece it together he was 3 years older than Greg, he was shunned by his parents because of us, he was my brother too!

"I know, hard to believe eh, our by the look on your face you already believe me. You see the reason why they died is because they tried to teach Greg magic because of his 'massive potential', well turns out he was pretty strong but he wasnt ready to control it, they only had enough time to shield you and me from him. So if you wanna stand there and yell at me just remember who really is responsible for this." I managed to get out of my sudden freezing of my joints, I wanted to cry, everything he told me was a lie and now I was fighting my own brother, I tried to think about this but my head hurt too much,

"Kaitlyn you don't have to kill me I was just trying to get revenge for all those years ago."

"If you really wanted revenge you wouldn't have tried to kill me, as a matter of fact when it happened you would have tried to protect me from Greg but no you abandoned us when we needed you the most. NOW I WANT YOU TO DO ME A FAVOR…" I roared at him, he turned to face me,"AND DIE!" I shot him with my darkness he fell to his knees, I grabbed both sides of my head and ran magical energy through my hands, his eyes turned dark purple and he started to scream, I thought about all he had done everyone he killed and the fact that he had the nerve to blame Greg! When I finished his body fell over, his eyes were white, no pupils or veins he didn't have any bit of life left in him. I looked at where the portal was, it was blank,

"Take me to Fairy Tail." the portal changed and showed a picture of Fairy Tails front gates, I stepped through.

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL**

Normal POV

Greg was lying down in the infirmary his chest was patched up and the shrapnel left from the bullet was in a glass,

"Is he ok?" Kaitlyn asked,

"He is fine but he is tired just let him rest." Erza said.

"I'm gonna stay here until he wakes up, ok?"

"That's fine and the rest of us will be in the guild hall if you need us." she left after a moment of hesitation bringing everyone else in the room with here.

A while later Greg finally woke up to the sight of Kaitlyn sleeping in a chair next to the bed he was in. He carefully shook her awake.

"Greg?" she asked and when she was fully awoke she just stared at him. Her eyes were full of sadness and hurt Greg noticed.

"Hey Kaitlyn how long have I been asleep?" he asked smiling softly at his sister, who began to laugh even through her tears.

"Awhile now." Kaitlyn said as she looked down and her expression changed," I killed Joseph you know. He said horrid things about our past and I just up and killed him."

She looked back up directly into Greg's eyes," Is what he said true?"

"Yes, it is. As a kid our parents tried to teach me a great deal of powerful magic and it turned out I just wasn't prepared to control it. Joseph was our brother and I am the one to blame for our parents death."

"Don't blame yourself for their deaths. It was them who taught you the magic and you didn't have control over it." Kaitlyn replied looking him dead in the eye. Greg tried to look tough but he just started to tear up,

"He yelled at me for days after that, when we found the cave he just up and left while we were sleeping, you were only 3 and i didn't know what to do, if it wasn't a shadow dragons home we wouldn't have survived." Greg strained to say,

"Greg its ok, look at how far we have gotten and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now."

7"Name something good I have done."

"You taught me magic, you inspired me to join Fairy Tail, you guide me and Phillip through tough times, you have saved my life at least 8 times now. Those make up for every mistake you have ever made."

"Come here." they started to hug and when they were done they wiped their tears.

"Now listen to me promise you won't ever go out on your own like that for that long, ok."

"I promise, you should go hang out with the others don't let me slow you down from having fun. And Kaitlyn."

"yeah."

"don't ever do something that stupid again, ok."

"Whatever you stubborn bastard," she said with a smile on her face,

"Right back at ya sis."

**END OF QUEST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:In this chapter we introduce a little romance along with a new form of evil.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Quest 9: The New View

Normal POV

Several months have past since the passing of Joseph Hakai, and in the those months Master Makarov has recognized the potential of Ainsevil, he taught them how to use their magic in such a way that they never have thought of before, in some time they became an equal match for Erza Scarlet. This fact was proven when Erza accepted a challenge from Greg, both wizards were rendered unconscious by the end of the fight. Even though potentially they are equal in power, Kaitlyn had developed the ability to go invisible whenever she was around a shadow (not including her own). However she also developed a mind barrier that blocked her true ability, it was a result from killing Joseph who she later found out was her brother. Greg became more and more intertwined with his anger, using it to increase his power with his growing anger, but this came with a side effect, with his growing anger he has the tendency to lose sight on his true goal and at one point almost killed Lucy during a quest. Phillip relearned how to use his gun magic accurately again and now was able to summon lightning from anywhere, however in his recent experiments with this he can easily lose control of the lightning and might hit one of his allies. There appearances changed too, Phillip grew a mustache and in recent events he now has 3 scars on the right side of his face along with his right eye always being closed, he ditched his teenage look and changed to a white cloak and shaved his hair into a buzz cut. Greg grew a beard/mustache that covered most of his chin,he made his hair a bit more pointed outward, he no longer wore his leather jacket, he now wears black robes with the symbols of "Power" "Darkness" and "Strength" written on it, along with a hood over his head, along with that he wore black combat boots. Kaitlyn had exchanged her demon armor, for a blue T-shirt with a black and purple Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of it. Over that she wore a black, open jacket that had a blue trim to match her shirt and arm. She had ripped the shirt and jacket sleeves off to show her left arm completely. She also wore black tight fitting jeans and blue and black converse high-tops. The last two notable changes are the fact that her hair was now a dark brown color and she had a necklace with the yin part of a Yin and Yang split necklace as Erza wore the yang half. The team was called upon by Master Makarov today and he said it was urgent,

"Erza is in trouble and Natsu and the others want your help to save her." The old man said,

"What happened?" Greg asked,

"We don't know what happened but he sent a message to us, here I will play it." The Masters screen lit up and it showed a picture of Erza tied down to a table she wasn't moving but she was breathing, a little kid appeared on the screen,

"Listen to me very carefully," He said "If you want to get Erza back I will initiate a challenge for Fairy Tails strongest teams upon arrival to my island, and tell Natsu not to attack me on sight!",

"Does her team know?"

"Yes I told them earlier, and since your teams are the strongest in Fairy Tail, I want you guys to go too."

"Not wanting to hate on you gramps but if this challenge is a race or something we would have a serious disadvantage against Natsu and the others, we would be short one guy."

"I know which is why I told a new wizard Ethan to join your team, he is a fire wizard."

"Sounds good gramps but where is his Island?"

"He sent the message with coordinates."

"Alright lets go guys!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

The teams were now on a boat and heading straight for the kids island, the shore popped into view and the kid was standing there with Erza to his right side, her hands were tied and they were attached to a lead in the boys hand,

"Natsu remember we don't know what he is capable of so dont attack him." Kaitlyn said,

"I still don't understand how he captured her, he is just a kid." Lucy said,

"Natsu was just a kid when he destroyed a whole town." Greg said,

"Oh man this is so cool i'm on a mission with the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail!" The newcomer said,

"Don't get cocky." Phillip yelled at the guy, "You're acting stupid and stupid gets you killed."

"Right sorry." the teams ship landed on the shore and they hopped off, strange that when the kid turned so did Erza,

"Welcome to my home!" He said,

"Erza run he is just a kid we can get on the ship and push him to the ground!" Natsu yelled, the boy snapped his fingers and said,

"Go on reply to him."

"Natsu the boy has me in a trance i can't do anything unless he tells me to." Erza said, the boy snapped again and she stopped talking,

"Now i get it but why havent you used it on us?" Kaitlyn asked,

"I can only use it on two people at a time, but i can also have her fight you guys and i believe i know who would win considering that you guys would hold back and she wont." the boy said the teams drew their magics in their hands, "I believe in a fair chance so if you can find a potion i have hidden on this island in 3 days, you will be able to resist my magic and save her, but if you dont I will control Greg over there too, i've heard a lot about him and i'm pretty sure him and Erza combined would woop all you."

"Yeah right you wanna bet, lets just take you on right now!" Natsu yelled,

"If you insist." He made a twitch with his hand and Greg started walking towards him, the expression on his face was blank matching Erza's, when he got to the boy he stood on the opposite side of Erza,

"No need to pretend like she is a hostage anymore." He said when he cut Erza's ropes, "Now Greg attack the right side, Erza You take the left."

"Yes sir!" They both replied,

"Unless you guys do want to take the challenge, which in my mind would be a fair fight." He said,

"Alright we will do it!" Kaitlyn said nominating her self leader of the group,

"Fine the challenge begins now, lets go guys." The boy said

"Wait they aren't going to help us?" Natsu said,

"Yeah if i want a fair chance i have to have bodyguards incase you guys try to pull something." the boy concluded and walked away followed by zombie number 1 and zombie number 2.

**30 MINUTES INTO THE CHALLENGE**

Normal POV

Natsu was tipping over trees and burning down structures yelling,

"Its gotta be here somewhere!"

"We should split up and cover more ground." Kaitlyn said, for someone who hasnt given an order in her life she was doing a good job playing leader, "Natsu, Lucy take the northeast side, Phillip, Gray take the southeast, Me and Ethan will take the southwest, and Happy i want you to fly over the northwest, does everyone agree?!"

"who elected you team leader!" Natsu yelled, Kaitlyn then proceeded to flip Natsu on his ass in less than a second,

"GET GOING!"

"YES MA'AM!" and with that the teams split up.

**MEANWHILE**

"I swear kid once this is over i'll-" Greg yelled before the boy snapped his fingers and he shut up,

"Ive heard a lot about you, like you never shut up, guess i changed that." Greg probably would have blasted the little kid into oblivion but he couldn't,

"So if our friends lose what happens to me and Greg?" Erza asked,

"Well first you will drive them off the island, then you guys will stay here to take care of me, think of it as a reversed adoption!"

"Where are your parents?" Erza asked,

"Dead, I killed them when they didn't want to take me off the island so I sent out a quest sheet to some guilds, and i hoped that a man and a girl would answer."

"You're a very twisted child."

"Love you too mommy. Daddy will you kindly get mommy to shut up."

"Look i don't like this either but we don't have a choice," Greg said as he slapped Erza, "sorry about that."

"Its ok just try to break free from his spell-"

"shut up, im trying to watch cartoons." both wizards went back to staring in opposite directions.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lucy's POV

Well getting stuck with Natsu wasn't the worst thing in the world but the fact that he didn't let me sleep was enough to make me angry,

"Natsu can we please rest i'm extremely tired." i tried to say loud but it didn't work,

"Not happening we can't just let Erza become that punks puppet now how hard is it to just keep going!" this guy was just angry, just purely angry,

"You know Erza isn't the only priority here."

"The only one i care about!"

"Thats cold."

"Im a fire dragon slayer i don't know what cold is!" and of course now he is just acting like a idiot,

"Hey wait a minute i got a idea, Lucy i want you to stay here." he started to run up the mountain to the place where the kid said he lived, dont tell me he is actually gonna attempt to take them down, I watched as he reached the top with my binoculars, he got up there alright but thats when Greg blasted him off the mountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was screaming as he fell towards me, BOOM,

"Nice going hot head."

"You really thought that was a good idea."

"No thats not what I meant."

"Well whatever lets just find this stupid potion then."

**MEANWHILE**

Ethan's POV

Oh man i'm so excited the legendary Kaitlyn is on a team with me, and the best part is she chose me to be on her team, calm down its not really that cool, ok i take it back this is the best thing ever,

"sooo how long have you been in the guild?" I asked, my palms were sweaty,

"Well for about two years now, not really wanting to keep track of time right now." Oh my god she replied to me, I let out a little squeak in my excitement,

"are you okay?" Oh my god now she's worried about me say something cool ya moron,

"Im fine, just like you." i tried to act cool but when i leaned on a tree it tipped over,

"Hey Moron get your ass up."

"Sorry about that, but lets talk about your ass-" she punched me straight in the face, she is so into me she can only express it in pain,

"You are really weird." I should wait for a opportunity to save her life then she will like me, or atleast a bit more. I was following her very close and looking out for anything that could kill her but after the third time I tackled her to the ground because a fly flew by she kinda started to get pissed,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Nothing its just that those flies looked dangerous."

"OH MY GOD JUST LOOK FOR THE POTION ALRIGHT!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I tried to sound cool again but it still backfired on me by tipping over another tree.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Normal POV

It was the final day and the teams still had nothing, they had until midnight to find the potion, the groups were panicking, going as fast as they could, eventually Natsu had to carry Lucy since she passed out from exhaustion, Gray and Phillip found what appeared to be a grave sight, it seemed a bit suspicious but they still continued towards it, a flower was on the tombstone,

"R.I.P, Mr and Mrs Caster." Gray read the tombstone, he picked up the flower and under it was a green vile, they found it, Phillip summoned lightning in the sky to crash on their location, he hoped it would be enough to signal the others.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Kaitlyns POV

We climbed up the mountain together and the boy was waiting for us,  
"Hand me the potion." he said, I tossed it to him, he opened it and drank it,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at him,

"This is just soda, but never the less you guys won and even though it pains me to see this happen i will order them to meet you on the ship, and you better not try anything when they leave."

"You know you don't have to stay here on the island, you can come with us and become a part of our Guild." Erza said,

"That does not sound like a good idea mom- Erza you guys won't like me then, all i wanted was a family, i made a mistake killing my parents,"

"We can overlook the fact that you tried to brainwash our friends and kill us." I said remembering how lonely I was without my parents,

"We can?" Natsu said,

"Shut up!" Lucy hit Natsu in the stomach,

"So what do you say." I said reaching out my hand, Erza and Greg slumped there shoulders down and returned to their normal facial expressions,

"Nico." the boy said,

"What?" Erza replied,

"My name is Nico."

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 10: LEMONS!

Normal POV

A few days after the whole Nico accident everything at Fairy Tail began to fall back into normalcy. Well at least as normal as Fairy Tail can get. The team of Ainsevil had been talking to other people in the guild and just taking time for themselves for the first time in a long while.

Greg spent time with Mira whether it be helping at the bar or hanging out with her on her days off.

Phillip has been taking odd jobs with Ethan to pay for rent and to just amuse himself with the boy's obsessive ramblings.

Kaitlyn has been spending more time with Erza for the most part and they actually have become quite a bit closer. One day Erza invites Kaitlyn over to her house for a simple movie night.

Kaitlyn's POV

I was hanging out with Cana at the bar when Erza came up and sat down next to us.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you by any chance free today," Erza asked in her normal demanding voice.

"Yeah, I actually am. What did you have in mind?" I asked genuinely curious as to what she wanted.

"Well I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie." She said suddenly intent on looking around the room but refusing to meet my gaze.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun! What time do you want me to come over?" I asked finally catching her eyes and I gave her a slight smirk.

"Can you be at my place around 7?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Until then." I said as I got up and walked away.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Kaitlyn's Pov

As the last movie ended I let out a yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked Erza.

"Oh wow, it's already midnight."

"Oh Shit! I should probably head home. I have to actually wake up tomorrow." I replied pulling on my jacket.

"It's already late and it wouldn't be safe for you to be traveling out there alone, so why don't you just spend the night here?" Erza asked with her face turned away from me so I couldn't see her expression.

"Uuuhhh, ok sure if its fi-fine with you," I said slightly stuttering.

"Its completely fine. I'll go get a few of my things and set up to sleep on the couch."

"No, don't bother. We can easily fit on your bed. No big deal." I said with new found confidence.

"Ok ok then give me a minute to get prepared for bed,"Erza replied as she walked down the hall and into her bathroom. In the meantime I made my way into her room and threw my jacket behind me near the front door. She came back wearing her pajamas and we got into bed.

Erza fell asleep within a few minutes, but I just couldn't seem to get my mind off the person laying beside me. I felt the weight of the bed shift and her hand fell onto my stomach. It felt as if the room got quite a bit warmer as I notice how high her hand had fallen and the fact that my face was a few inches from her's wasn't helping. I tried to scoot away a little without waking her, but I felt her shift in her sleep and moan. She held onto me tighter and smiled as she slept. Before I even fully realized what I was doing I leaned over and kissed her gently. Her eyes widened as she became fully aware as to what was going on, but she surprisingly didn't show any signs of resisting and melted into the kiss.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said with a knowing smirk on my face. She immediately blushed and tried to hide her face from my sight. I tilted her face back toward me with my hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I was surprised when she deepened the kiss and put her arms around my neck. I pushed her flat on her back and straddled her waist while never breaking this kiss. I suddenly felt one of her hands run down my back and grab at my ass. I gasped and Erza took that moment to easily slip her tongue into my mouth as we continued to fight for dominance. I slid my right hand into her shirt and slowly rubbed up and down her side as I used my left arm to prop myself up. She broke our lip lock and began to requip and in that moment when I was shocked she flipped our positions and was left straddling me in her seductress armor. I couldn't help but check her out in awe and just wonder what I had gotten myself into now.

"Do you like what you see?" Erza leaned down and whispered seductively next to my ear as it was my turn to blush fiercely.

"Every bit of it" I tried to compose myself, but that's far from easy when you have your definition of sexy on top of you.

Erza began kissing her way down my jaw and neck and stopped to leave a mark on a particularly soft spot.

Erza tugged at the collar of my shirt "Shirt off,"And with those two words I immediately took off and threw my shirt somewhere across the room. She began right where she left off kissing her way down my chest unhooking my black lace bra as she went. She threw it somewhere else as I started to feel a little self conscious, but I didn't have time to think about that as she pinned both of my hands above my head with one hand. She began to kiss and lick her way around my exposed chest being careful not to touch my hardened nipple. I heard myself moan with pure desire.

"Oh did you want something? If you do you're gonna have to ask for it." Erza said teasingly looking directly into my eyes.

"I don't beg for any-ahh" I moaned as she took my right nipple into her mouth and sucked and nipped at it.

She stopped and looked back at me,

" I said you're gonna have to ask." She began nibbling on my ear waiting.

"Ok ok oh god please!" I gasped.

"Please... what?" She asked in between kisses.

"Fuck me Erza!" I demanded as I crashed her lips onto mine roughly. She immediately began to take off the jeans I was still wearing. Upon getting them off we got caught up in an intense kiss. I felt her begin to rub me over my last remaining piece of clothing. I moaned and tugged at her apron and she immediately requiped into just her panties. Erza began slowly, teasingly making her way down my stomach and began leaving marks up my inner thigh.

"Erza stop being such a damn tease!" I practically yelled.

"Honestly, just a bit of teasing and you look about ready to burst. I guess I shouldn't have you suffer any longer." Erza replied even though she herself was soaked from her own arousal. She promptly slid off my black lace panties and suddenly plunged her tongue in my entrance.

"Oh, Errrrzaaa." I moaned in utter bliss.

She moved up a bit and started licking my clit as she slid two fingers in me at once. She began pumping harder and faster as I felt myself approaching my release. She stared intensely at me, she stilled had my arms pinned and there was nothing I could do to speed this process up. Almost there,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I had the most intense orgasm of my life.

**MEANWHILE**

Ethan's POV

Me and Phillip were just getting back from another job when we saw Greg walking toward the guild with a worried look.

"Hey Greg, what's up? Why do you look so troubled." Phillip asked as he waited for Greg to catch up and walk with them.

"Kaitlyn never came home tonight. Is there any chance she is in the guild hall?"

"No everyone has left for the night. She can handle herself though and if she can't then she shouldn't put herself in stupid situations." Mira said as she locked up for the night.

"Didn't she go to Erza's place earlier?" I asked.

"How do you even know that? You were on a job request with Phillip most of the day!"Greg asked shocked.

"I have my sources. We should ask Erza if she knows where Kaitlyn ran off to this time."

We all got to Fairy Hills and Mira lead us to Erza's apartment. I knocked on the door softly, but after no response Greg took it upon his self to slam on the door.

"Erza open up, this is important!" Greg yelled through the door.

There was a slight scream from inside and everyone could tell it was Kaitlyn.

"That's it I'm coming in!" Greg yelled as he slammed his shoulder into the door forcing it open. I heard a gasp come from a door to the right and brought everyone over to it. Phillip quickly opened it to reveal a sight everyone just stood there staring at.

Erza was laying in bed which would have been normal except she was naked with KAITLYN ON TOP OF HER. Kaitlyn reluctantly looked over at us and slowly got up.

"Hey, how's it going?"She asked as she slowly walked over.

I immediately took out my phone and tried to level it and take a picture, but before I could Kaitlyn smiled and I dropped backwards into Phillip with a massive nosebleed.

"Give us a moment" Kaitlyn said smoothly as she calmly shut the door.

"What the fuck?!" Phillip yelled at the rest of the group as he slung a half conscious me over his shoulder.

"I just walked in on my sister having sex. Not only that, but with another woman whose years older than her. That's it I'm done." Greg said as he lead the group into the living room.

Kaitlyn and Erza emerged from the room a few minutes later fully dressed.

" I do believe it's time for everyone to go home for the night, so Phillip take Ethan home first. Lets go everyone." Kaitlyn said pushing everyone out the door. We were all out and Kaitlyn said a quick goodbye to Erza and apologized for the busted lock on her front door. All of us then turned and went our separate ways back to our own homes for the night. As they were walking away I could see Kaitlyn glaring at Greg the whole way.

"I just hope next time I get a picture." I mumbled as Phillip continued to carry me back to my own house.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 11: Imin

Gregs POV

I had a major talk with Kaitlyn about making sure they both knew each others whereabouts at all times. God my ass really hurt thanks to Mira, after I went home she said she had a idea for both of them to have fun, I was still waiting for me to have fun. Lets just say I will never look at a whip again and my jaw still hurt. But never the less I received a lead on Josephs last remaining stronghold, I hope he is burning in hell right now, oh but don't worry I wouldn't want his buddies to share his fate, I just wanted to teach them who is top dog now.

"Greg promise me you will keep in touch this time." Mira said,

"I promise, try not to kill Kaitlyn while i'm gone." I replied,

"Fine." I had left the guild many times on my own but this time it was different, I had a very bad feeling something was going to go very wrong.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I'm surprised how close this place was to Fairy Tail, I faced a mine that was driven into a hillside. If there weren't two guys guarding the place I would have missed it completely,

"Hello there gentlemen!" I said,

"Halt who goes there!"

"Wow that is a pointed spear, but you want to know what would make it even better?"

"What?" they both had a expression on there face that read, I'm stupid,

"My very special missile upgrade. For just 20 jewel i will give you two missile capabilities on those bad boys!" It was working they lowered their spears. "Great now stand still." I put them to sleep just by touching my darkness to their heads. I went in, I walked for a few minutes before hitting what appeared to be a military war room, but without the soldiers,

"Greg glad you could join us!" said a voice, I turned and faced a black haired man who was as tall as Phillip (which is pretty fucking impressive) he glared at me with cold gray eyes but for some reason he gave off an aura of heat. Two swords entered his hands,

"Sorry your a little late." this guy gave off a weird vibe, for some reason something inside me told me I couldn't beat him in a fight, I had to outsmart him. I pulled out my communication lachrima in my pocket and focused on the corresponding one in Kaitlyns pocket,

"Um mind me asking but who the fuck are you?" I asked him,

"My name is Imin."

"Eye men, that is a weird fucking name, and I have had a little bit too much gay shit going on for a while."

"Not eye men, IMIN I AM YOUR BROTHERS GENERAL!"

"Ohhhhhhh yeah I don't know you."

"Whatever, I have already sent my first wave of troops to your guild and since that Makarov guy isn't there, your pathetic guild does not stand a chance."

"Thanks for telling me your secret plan bro, hey Kaitlyn you hear that."

"Loud and clear!" hear voice came from the lachrima,

"YOU LITTLE-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kaitlyn yelled from the lachrima, suddenly the room filled with a cold shift, I counted 9 other wizards on the catwalks,

"I will call you right back."

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Phillips POV

The guild was in chaos everybody was running around trying to gather up equipment, Erza stood at the top floor barking orders at everyone with her little fuck buddy at her side. I went outside to join the frontline defense. We had gotten all the citizens to the guild hall and made a ring cutting the city in half. Whatever this Imin had planned it would have failed. Then I saw the visitors, most of them were warriors holding magical weapons, the other part were the true magic users. They surrounded Magnolia in one blur of black, I remembered what Erza had told me,_ Phillip until I get the things under control here, you are gonna be the only s class wizard out there._ I was pretty scared.

**At the Battlefield**

Normal POV

As soon as the battle began, it already began to grow fierce, each side with casualties, blasts of magic and explosions everywhere, and blood and bodies of the wounded, dead, and dying lied on the land as the wounded suffered. In the heart of the battle, Phillip was engaged in bloody combat against the enemy, he was equipped with a mini gun that shoots bullets of lighting and shocked all before, however, even with that, he was strained and was about out of magic. If he wanted the battle to end, he would need to defeat the enemy commander. 'Damn,' Phillip thought, ' I'm almost out of magic, I need to defeat the commander, well might as well charge!' "FOR MAGNOLIA, FOR FAIRY TAIL!" and he charged with all his might, killing enemies at his left and right as well as in front of him till he reached the commander and a great battle initiated, shoots were fired, magic was blasted until, "CURSE YOU," said the commander, "CURSE YOU AND HUH!" While he was cursing, he pulled out his personal execution pistol (picture a .44 magnum) and shot him in the heart. Then his final words before passing out from magical exhaustion, "Don't mess with fairy tail." Then he passed out and with that, victory to fairy tail.

**MEANWHILE**

Gregs POV

I woke up on a dirt road, Imin stood behind me dragging me by my hood, I tried to fight him but my body ached so bad I couldn't move,

"Hey you're gonna stretch out my hood." I croaked, he listened to me and grabbed my collar instead, "so how much further." My voice was even worse, the collar was choking me.

"We will be there any minute now." He said,

"Why am I still alive"

"Whatever resistance is left while lose faith once they see you in such a fragile state."

"Thats not going to work." Imin dropped me and stared in amazement at the scene in front of him, I gathered my strength and turned my head. What i saw gave me hope Magnolia was partially in ruins but my guild members stood victorious on the rooftops.

"What were you trying to prove, that a group of untrained rookies could luckily take on the top guild. Well guess what we have had worse-" I was cut off by his hand squeezing my throat,

"SILENCE. THIS ISNT OVER YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"

"LANGUAGE!" I looked over and saw Erza standing on the hill, behind her Kaitlyn, Natsu, Lucy, and Elfman,

"Ha, I admire your persistence miss Scarlet but i'm pretty sure you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." he said defiantly. Erza and Kaitlyns faces went red, I knew exactly what they were thinking, _how did he know,_

"I know many things. Rule 1 in war never underestimate your opponent." Imin yelled,

"Shut it pal before I hurt ya." Natsu yelled,

"I see you brought your lover too. The blonde doesn't even know does she?" Natsu looked over at Lucy, she turned quickly away and his flames went out in his hands,

"Poor Elfman all alone in this world. No one who loves you, oh wait that Mira bitch. I will personally kill your sister in front of you." Elfman lost it but before he even touched Imin, two arms popped out of a purple void,

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, whatever you think is a secret is a very part of the knowledge I posses. Like I said mister Hakai this isn't over." and with that my new mortal enemy vanished.

**END OF QUEST**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey this chapter is very short but don't worry we will make it up to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Quest 12: long live the king

Normal POV

As time went by, and as more and more jobs were complete the team started to wonder when their next challenge would be,

"Ainsevil report to my office." the old man yelled,

"What is it gramps?" Greg said in a kinda bored tone,

"An old friend of mine is going out of his hometown and he needs someone to babysit his daughter."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really babysit more like protect, he got a letter threatening to kill him if he didn't give them money. He refused and has asked us to protect his daughter until he gets back."

"Who sent the letter?"

"The only signature was from a man named King Sigmus, but no one has ever heard of him."

"Ok where are we heading?" Kaitlyn asked,

"Clover."

"Alright, Kaitlyn you get a head start I gotta go find Philip."

**THE NEXT DAY AT CLOVER**

normal POV

Kaitlyn had arrived at the house a bit early and had to wait a few hours until they arrived. The house was huge, the room she stood in had a large chandelier with black and white marble floor, the place was decorated with random decorations like vases and paintings. She really liked this black one that she touched,

"Warning threat detected." a voice said,

"What-" Kaitlyn was cut off by two clamps grabbing her feet, a gun with a laser popped out of the ceiling,

"Identify at once." the voice said,

"Kaitlyn Hakai, i'm from Fairy Tail!" she yelled,

"Searching database. Records found of 'Kaitlyn Hakai' (releases Kaitlyn) have a nice day."

"WHO THE FUCK MADE THAT PSYCHO!" she yelled,

"Thats Dana, she's the guard of the house." a girl said, "hi im Tania Webly, you must be that wizard from Fairy Tail, thats weird I thought there would be more."

"The other two are on there way." Kaitlyn examined her, she was wearing a flowered dress and had her hair in a ponytail, she must have been the same age as her, "I expected you to be smaller."

"I expected you to be taller."

"So after that I think you know who I am."

"Here my room is upstairs, want me to braid your hair?"

"Im not really that kinda person but lets go up to your room, I need to call Greg.". When they got up to the room Kaitlyn looked a little sick when she saw how pink and girly the room was,

"Let me guess you're not that kind of person?" Tania asked knowing Kaitlyn isn't really a girly girl,

"Uh too happy, too bright and colorful. I think i'm gonna make the call in the bathroom."

"But wouldnt he 'see' you know."

"Wha- no thats not what I meant i'm just gonna call him not 'go'." and with that she attempted to find the restroom. After walking around for an hour she finally found the bathroom, once she was in there she activated the lachrima,

"Where are you guys!" she yelled at her brother,

"I just found Phillip and were on our way, what are you so angry about."

"She wanted to braid my hair!"

"Oh god, if she does don't kill her."

"But-"

"No." suddenly a noise banged from behind Kaitlyn, then screaming,

"TANIA!" Kaitlyn called out, a blast disconnected the call.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

Normal POV

Greg and Phillip busted through the door magic ready, the place was destroyed,

"Looks like a army came through here." Greg said, "KAITLYN ARE YOU OK!"

"No im perfectly ok with being chained TO THE FUCKING FLOOR!" she replied,

"Ok just checking."

"GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE AND HELP ME!" after they got her up they asked her what happened,

"They came by force after they blasted me I woke up chained to the floor, I couldn't use my magic because of it. I watched as they took her away."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No but outside is a ship of some kind, I don't know why they left it but I think it has the coordinates of their base." the trio went outside to inspect the ship it had the coordinates and everything, the only problem was it wouldnt start.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Kaitlyns POV

Well Greg left saying he had a idea and wanted to meet us at their base, the nerve of him what could he possibly be doing. But that doesn't matter now cause i'm stuck here with Phillip,

"Wrench." I passed him the wrench, I heard sputtering and the beast came to life,

"Hazah i'm a genius!" He gloated,

"Lets just get going we got a rich girl to save." I tried to sound a little focused but I couldn't get the fact that Greg just up and left. We were going pretty fast with the autopilot on and Phillip just staring at the controls wondering what was going on, the screen started beeping and a red exclamation mark came up,

"Whats going on why is that beeping!" I asked, BOOM we started falling and then we crashed. I woke up and found myself on the ground, an army was approaching,

"Surrender and we may let you live!" the captain said, these guys wore matching armor and had a formation of some kind as they approached us slowly. Well might as well go down fighting, but before I could even blast someone a major explosion sounded off near the cliff. I looked over and saw a massive airship of the coast, Greg stood on the front of the ship,

"Rotate barrel 20 degrees!" he ordered and the the cannon turned towards the men in front of us, "FIRE!" the cannon shot a arc of fire and it landed directly on the forces, the ship flew towards us and landed in front of us, the backside opened and a group of wizards came out,

"Hey you two need to get up here the captain wants to see you!" one of them said, me and Phillip exchanged looks and climbed aboard. Greg was standing on the deck giving orders as his face turned purple from yelling,

"Hey Greg you mind explaining why you are now captain of a battleship?" I asked,

"This ship belongs to a old friend of mine, he said I could use it when I needed it." he replied,

"Well how did you know we needed it?"

"Imin."

"What?"

"This king Sigmus guy is Imins employer. Imin acts as the attack dog while Sigmus gives the orders and supplies the troops, even before Imin, Sigmus had Jo…" he decided not to mention our brothers name,

"Why didnt you tell us before?"

"I was kinda embarrassed to say anything about how I got beat up by that guy and his thugs. That guy who I just blasted is Malice one of Imin's commanders, don't get your hopes up there are 9 more where that came from."

"What are their names,"

"Malice, James, Kyna, Vladimir, Omen, Bryan, Esra, Yuri, Lin, Jacob. LIEUTENANT get us over the palace, once we drop I want you to head to Fairy Tail and request the following teams, Natsu, shadowgear, Thunder legion. Also ask for Juvia and Gajeel."

"Aye captain!" the man scrambled into the captains quarters. The ship veered off to the left and began to hover over the castle, the cannons from the courtyard fired at the ship, but thanks to a few wind mages, they bounced harmlessly of the hull. We jumped off the ship and fell into the chimney system, I had my orders, I was to go into the prison and find Tania. Greg was to find Sigmus and distract him until the reinforcements got here. Phillip was to find the armory and detonate the rest of the explosives, if he found the right amount he could level the entire castle. I walked down the steps to the prison, two guards were playing a game of cards. I put my hand on the nearest shadow and vanished, I went around them and took the keys to the cells and ran off. I found Tania in the last cell in the row, she was crying,

"Tania get up and lets get out of here." I said,

"Kaitlyn where are you I don't see you!"

"Quite! we have to hurry just follow my voice." I opened the cell and we left.

**MEANWHILE**

Phillips POV

It took me a while to find the armory but I did and sure enough when I got there a woman was waiting for me,

"My name Kyna 3rd Commander of Imin's army. You must be sparky." she said,

"Hey I thought someone would recognize me." I replied, she raised her arms and two boulders flew out of the ground,

"Lets _rock_!"

"You like puns too." I summoned my lightning, "_shocking_." I was on a timed schedule and I had to beat her quickly. She started and threw her rocks at my, I dodged and sent a bolt to her face, a pillar came up in defense, I requipped a rocket launcher in my hands and blasted the rock to pieces. She was gone,

"Gotcha!" she was behind me before I could react she shot me with pebbles like a machine gun, I put my arms up in defense but the damage had been done. I looked up and a boulder hit my face, I flew backwards and hit the wall,

"I'll admit you're tough, but come here I gotta tell you something." she leaned in close to my lips, "You just entered the kill box, ta ta." I released all my energy into her, she was doing a very weird dance but I guess thats a side effect from my happy lightning. She collapsed and just like that I was left waiting for the signal, and I hoped it would sound off soon because I don't wanna be here when she wakes up.

**MEANWHILE**

Gregs POV

I ran down the corridor where I felt it was necessary to go, I mean this hallway looked royal and i'm probably gonna die so fuck it. I burst through the largest set of iron doors ever made and found his highness's throne room,

"Well that certainly took you a while." Sigmus yelled, I examined the king, he had a purple puffy robe on that opened to reveal his black shirt and pants, his crown was made of purple gems,

"I'm guessing your here for the girl."

"That and a personal matter to attend to!" I yelled back,

"Well I wanted entertainment. IMIN DEAL WITH THIS RUNT!" as soon as the king said it my foe burst through the doors next to the throne, he wore a kinda casual looking armor, like Erza's but he had a symbol in the center of the pointed chestplate, It was in the same language as the name Ainsevil. I recognized the symbol of hate,

"As you wish my lord." clearly it took all his willpower to spit those words out, he summoned a great sword into his hands. Two can play at that game,

"Shadow make axe." My weapon appeared in my hand, the shadows of the pillars pointed towards me, if I entered rage maybe I could beat Imin. There was no one around for me to endanger, so I pulled back my hood and pulled all the power from the shadows. I will strike first, "SHADOW DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!" the shadows went into a spiraling tornado out of my mouth and hit Imin right in his face,

"I've only heard Josephs roar. I like the shadow one better for now, but in order to have a true judgement I need to taste the other ones." was he seriously making a joke out of dragon slayer magic? I ran forward, our blades met and made sparks in the air, well black sparks to be exact. I pushed with all my might but he was still slowly pushing me to the wall,

"I will not lose to you!" my demon voice was in effect, that was a sign of my rage but it didn't build up enough. I needed to stall but I couldn't I needed him to make me angry,

"You know Mira is a really nice girl, be ashamed if I got to her." did he read my mind on the whole angry thing, "Hey maybe I can get your sister to french her after all she's a lesbo." thats it, my vision went red and my body jolted with power.

**DUE TO THE EFFECTS OF RAGE THE ONLY THING GREG CAN THINK IS KILL**

Normal POV

Greg pushed Imin back as if he was a ragdoll, the floor cracked at his feet and the room shook, his eyes glowed and a aura of black surrounded him,

"Now you will know the true meaning of dark." he said his voice echoed through the room, but Sigmus just stared in awe at Greg,

"Such power perhaps Imin can't beat him." he whispered to himself, "Imin step back I will handle him myself."

"Your funeral." Greg said now unaware of what he was doing, the king put his robe on his chair and summoned light to fill the room. It was almost like Makarov's magic but it was a bit less powerful,

"My king he is not strong at all look he can barely hold that power together, anymore and he will explode. Arrogant!"

"SILENCE! I haven't fought anyone in forever, let it be a exercise for the main event.

**30 MINUTES INTO THE BATTLE**

Greg was getting the shit beaten out of him, even with his rage mode he still stood no chance. Greg regained his ability to think for himself, which meant he was out of energy to spend,

"Woooo, you made me work for it Hakai. That ability seemed like a doomsday weapon but really it was just an illusion." the king couldn't have been more wrong, but it still did nothing to him. suddenly the room went dark. The window light was blocked by a massive flying object,

"Judgement day bitch." Greg said,

"FIRE!" said the voice of the lieutenant, the cannon ripped through the wall, Gregs lachrima lit up,

"Greg were out of the castle!" Kaitlyn said, realization dawned on the kings face, Greg climbed the ship and it flew off followed by a bolt of lightning, BOOOOOOOM.

**OUTSIDE**

The two forces were on opposite sides, Fairy Tail on one side and Imin's forces on the other. The ship landed and out came the rest of the troops. Greg ate some darkness summoned from one of the crews wizards, he got to the front lines of the face off. everything was silent, Imin pushed his way to the front of his forces, Imin stared Greg down, Kaitlyn and Philip got to his right and left sides. Even though Fairy Tail was outnumbered, the enemy was overmatched.

"Tania is on the ship." Kaitlyn said,

"I want you to take on Yuri, Philip you take on Vladimir." Greg said,

"What about the rest?" Phillip asked,

"Im sure everyone will find someone to take on." Greg said,

"That made hardly any sense." Kaitlyn said,

"Didn't have to." Greg looked back at Imin and the scene descended into chaos.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 13:Aftermath

Nico's POV

The infirmary was filled with my friends, Wendy was working overtime to heal as many people as she could. Gajeel, Natsu, Kaitlyn, and Greg were easy to heal they just needed their element, everyone else wasn't so fortunate. Me and Wendy snuck out to see the battle, but we got stuck in the crossfire and I broke my arm. Wendy healed it later but it was my first combat wound, Romeo came over and asked what happened,

"We won thats all you need to know." Greg said as he walked by, he was still angry at me for taking Wendy into a warzone and I got a feeling Makarov and Erza will have something to say also,

"Ignore him he is just mad that Imin got away." Kaitlyn said,

"What about Sigmus?" I asked,

"Well we don't know. His body wasn't found and theres a good chance he escaped."

"so in other words don't make Greg mad."

"Yes."

"Ok lets talk about something else. Does Phillip like someone?"

"Well no, but someone has gotten his attention. Every time we ask him about it he gets mad so we just stopped asking."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I found a note on Phillips desk earlier. It was signed by a girl named Kira."

"OOOOOOO he loves her." Happy said out of no where,

"Get out of here you little furball!" Kaitlyn said,

"Omg she's angry!" Ethan said from behind a pillar,

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed,

"This is such a love story, oh please go out with me." Ethan suddenly stopped with a very scared face on him, behind him was a silhouette with glowing purple/black eyes, looks like Greg overheard that,

"Lets talk." he said,

"I dont want to die."

"Oh dont worry, Im no where near that good of a mood." he said as he grabbed Ethan and pulled him into the shadows. I chose that guy to be my father, I shuddered a bit at that thought, Erza came

up behind us,

"Is he still hitting on you." she asked Kaitlyn,

"Yes."

"Which way did Greg go." I pointed in the direction of the girly screams, "Excuse me then." and on that note she walked away. Wendy looked exhausted,she was completely drained of magical energy and she needed to rest. I helped her into the guild hall and she fell asleep at one of the tables. I looked around for Makarov or someone who could help and I saw Kaitlyn at the bar, I concentrated on her movements and I made her come here,

"You know I hate it when you do that." she said,

"Hey Wendy passed out is she ok?"

"She should be fine just let her rest. Oh yeah heres some advice, stay away from carla." and then she went back to the bar. I touched my hand to her forehead, she had a fever, I went to go find some meds and found Lucy instead,

"Hey Nico what's wrong?" she asked,

"Wendy has a fever and I can't find any medicine." I said,

"Hey I got some right here." she gave me a small vial with a green liquid inside,

"Thanks." I walked through the lines of wounded men who were from that ship thing that was parked on the beach. Man we may have won but this cost is too great. I finally got to Wendy and I poured the Vile down her throat, she woke up,

"Thanks, I think that replenished my magic too. Im gonna go work with those pirate guys, Thanks Nico." she kissed my cheek and I felt really light headed all of the sudden. Juvia came up next to me and totally ruined my happy mood,

"Drip, drip, drop, you look like you're in love. Juvia knows the feeling!"

"Juvia please go away, your kinda scaring me with that creepy look on your face."

"You think Gray likes me back, Oh I know he does."

"you mean the frozen stripper, yeah maybe, you should go find him."

"Ok I will!" and then she left. Was this really a average day for this guild. Well if you cant beat them, join em.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 15: Signs

Normal POV

The day was rainy and Fairy Tail was mostly quite. Phillip was in the guild hall trying to talk to Lucy about the celestial spirit thing, Greg was at home watching his favorite soap opera, and Kaitlyn was in Fairy Hills looking for her jeans she left at Erza's. The sky got darker and soon a vortex appeared in the sky. It started swirling faster and faster and then finally a bright beam of light struck the city absorbing everything it touched. Little did the heroes know that Edolas had taken the city.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yay we finally got to Edolas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Quest 15: Edolas part 1

Kaitlyn's POV

What the fuck just happened? I was over at Erza's getting my jeans and suddenly everything is gone.

"Ok what the fuck?" I yelled as I got up and looked around, or tried to because you couldn't see more than 3 feet in front of you with all the dust and dirt.

"Hey can anyone hear me? Erza you out there?" I screamed

"Kaitlyn!" I heard Greg yelling my name in the distance and took off toward his voice. I ran straight into him and the other dragon slayers in Fairy Tail.

"What's going on and more importantly what is that?" Natsu said pointing up at the closing portal in the sky.

"It's a portal to Edolas. The homeland of Happy and me and the place our whole guild was taken." Carla told them. and after a brief explanation, Natsu and Wendy flew into the sky,

"Well this sucks. The fate of the guild is put into the hands of a child and a idiot." Gajeel said, just then a shadowy figure approached us,

"Mystogan?" I called out,

"Yes it appears I am to late. I was going to give you guys these x-balls so you could control your magic in Edolas but it appears they couldn't wait."

"Wait without those we cant use magic in Edolas?" Greg said,

"Yes, now each one of you take one and give some to Natsu and Wendy. Also if there is anyone else give them some too." he gave the container to Gajeel,

"Thanks but how are we suppose to get up there?" he asked,

"Stay still."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" we all yelled in unison.

**IN EDOLAS**

Normal POV

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him!" Greg said as he got up off the dirt in the jungle they landed in. Gajeel was near him getting up to lean on a tree and look at there new location.

"Wait where's Kaitlyn. Didn't she come with us?" Gajeel asked as he began to look for her.

"I'm up here. I request a little help getting down if you guys don't mind." Kaitlyn yelled down to them as she tried to dislodge her foot from two branches. She gave up and simply hung there upside down looking at the two other dragon slayers.

"Kaitlyn stop fucking around and get down here yourself. We should go this way and try to reach a town before night." Greg began to head the direction facing away from a pissed Kaitlyn.

"Oh fuck you then. I guess I shall find my own fucking way out of this shiiiiiiiiiiiiit...ow!" She screamed as she kicked the branch and dropped straight down onto the tree's roots, "I'm alright let's go."

They all walked in the direction Greg was headed. They reached a small clearing in the woods and decided they should take a break from walking. "Does anyone else have a bad feeling all of the sudden?" Greg said right before a massive caterpillar came out of the woods.

"Oh shit run!" Greg yelled and motioned for the other two to follow him, but the massive bug was in between Kaitlyn and the others. "Don't worry about it. I will meet up with you in a bit. See ya later guys." She yelled as she took off in the opposite direction.

**In the Royal City**

Kaitlyn's POV

I finally made it to a freaking city. I asked around and learned I was at the Royal city of Edolas, but a lot of people move out of my way when I walk by and won't talk to me.

"Hey, Kaitlyn what are you doing here? I hardly ever see you out on the streets. Wait what happened to your arm! Please tell me you're out of commission and I don't have to continuously compete against you for a promotion anymore." Erza Knightwalker said surprised as she walked up the street.

"Erza you're ok. I thought you were in trouble!" I said as ran straight up to her, hugged her, and pulled her into a kiss. Right as I did though she stood there shocked and pushed me away slowly.

"What was that? What were you thinking!? Did you get knocked upside the head while you walked out here?"

"What do you mean? Are you embarrassed kissing in public now or what? And what's with the new outfit? I like it you should wear it more often and you have known about my arm since it happened." I said with a smirk, but I'm still slightly confused and on edge. Then to further my confusion I see a copy of me running up behind Erza.

"Knightwalker, capture her. She's the earthland copy of me and a dragon slayer." The other Kaitlyn yelled as she ran toward us. Erza immediately ordered her guards to grab me and they held me in place as the other Kaitlyn came up and put handcuffs on me. I noticed through my confusion they didn't limit my magic at all. They don't even realize how badly they are insulting me and my power. I must show them then, but after a little fun of course.

**MEANWHILE**

Normal POV

Gajeel and Greg made it to a town in the desert, but before they went any further Gajeel grabbed Gregs arm,

"Hey I got this cloak so no one can see me, what about you?" instead of answering him Greg simply put up his hood, "Smartass." the two dragon slayers proceeded to the town, upon entry a rumor went around of two Lucy's being spotted downtown,

"Where is downtown?" Greg asked as he pinned a man against the wall,

"AHHHHH, YOUR COMMANDER GREG!" the man yelled, "MAN PUT ME DOWN PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY." Greg stared at the man very puzzled, then he snapped back into reality and put the man down, "Thanks and I thought you didn't talk." now Greg realised how he needed to act in order to get past everything fast. He raised his hand and made a motion that said go away, the man ran off.

"I guess the other you has some pull around here." Gajeel said,

"I want to find out more start asking around." Greg whispered, but every time Gajeel tried to ask someone something they walked away trying to ignore him, "Thats weird. Ok better plan split up." Gajeel nodded and started heading towards a bar. Greg proceeded however to the otherside of town. A few guards blocked the road ahead,

"Halt this area is off limits!" one of them yelled, Greg looked up to reveal his face, the guards even though they had masks on went into a panic as they unblocked the road. He walked around and examined the area the place had pink cloud like things floating around,

"Lucy." Greg whispered but he wasn't sure which one, he continued to search when one of the guards approached him,

"Sir I know you don't talk much but could you tell me what you're looking for?"

"What caused this incident?" he asked in a hushed tone,

"A wizard from earthland, she aided the dragon slayers in their escape." Greg turned to face the man, 'why not have some fun' he thought,

"They got away?"

"W-w-we have a idea where they went." Greg was silent now as he walked towards the guy, he lifted the guard up by his throat,

"Find them." he dropped the guard and he hurried away 'well this is fun' he thought to himself.

**BACK TO KAITLYN**

Kaitlyns POV

"Oh my god! I'm soooo bored." I complained for the who knows how many time now.

"Can you please just shut up. It's bad enough I have to guard you after the way we met. Speaking of which explain that to me." Knightwalker said as she sat at a table on the other side of my cell.

"Yeah about that. I totally fucked earth land Erza. Just so you know." I said casually as I still had my head leaning against one of the bars while I grabbed onto two others.

"You did what with me!? Or other me I mean!"

"Hey hey dont worry about it." I said and Knightwalker then put a very embarrassed face on. Just then I heard a noise come from down the hall and Knightwalker stood up straight as a man in white robes walked by. He stopped in front of my cell and turned to face me, he had a hood on so it was hard to tell what he looked like. But I didn't need to see his face in order to know who it was,

"Commander, she hasn't told us anything other than she is bored and…" Erza stopped before she mentioned that last part, Greg (or Edolas Greg) faced her, he made a go on gesture, "Nothing forget I said anything." he was still staring at her. I then noticed the sweat on Erza's forehead. I was almost done with the lock on the cell they just needed to stay still a little longer and… too late Greg pulled out a axe and Erza grabbed her ten commandments, each weapon looked extremely strange,

"Can you get those out of my face please?" I asked, Greg put his axe away,

"Knightwalker." he finally spoke, "Interrogate." and on that happy note he left. Erza turned back at me with a wicked smile on her face,

"Fun time." I said as I cracked my neck, "Bring it fuck buddy."

**MEANWHILE IN THE BOARDROOM**

Enemies POV

The three commanders were standing on one side of the table while the anti-magical warfare unit captains stood on the other with the king in the center of the two sides,

"Where is he?" Joseph said, "Damn my brother he is always late."

"Like you are any better." Kaitlyn said,

"Why must I be on the family feud side?" Imin complained. The doors to the room flew open and general Sigmus and Greg walked in,

"Ah so the mute and the boss man finally join us." Joseph said, Greg and Sigmus ignored the comment and went to their positions, Greg went to the side with his siblings while Sigmus mirrored the king.

"What news do you have on the hunt for Fairy Tail?" asked the king,

"Erza knows the most but she is with the prisoner right now, but the search is ongoing." said Hughes,

"Well sigmus what is your strategic plan for today?" the king asked,

"The guild used a minimum amount of magic so they couldn't have gotten far. My suggestion is that we comb the desert for them." Sigmus answered,

"Good plan, I will assign the captains to the hunt for Fairy Tail, and the commanders to the hunt for the dragon slayers."

"As you wish my lord." the whole court said together, the map on the table turned a reddish color and went west from the kingdom. It stopped on a town in the desert, a mini screen popped up and started putting stats on the screen,

"Shadow dragon slayer, male, large power reading, blonde, muscular." said Sugarboy. The group scanned the room for a Edolas version of that description, all eyes ended up on Greg, he smiled under his hood,

"Siblings, take care of the disturbance." Sigmus ordered,

"With pleasure." Joseph said, the trio went to the balcony and boarded a transport ship.

**MEANWHILE**

Kaitlyn's POV

"This has been going on forever. Take a hint for once cause I'm not gonna give you any important info, sorry." I tell Knightwalker again as she continues to ask questions.

"How many of you came through the portal?"

I get up and she does exactly as I wished and pointed her weapon at me. I brought up my hands up like I was surrendering, but I then slammed the chain of my cuffs on the blade and my hands were free.

"About this many," I said as I made about a foot long gap between my hands. I then disappeared into the shadows of the room lit by a single lightbulb.

"I'm starting to hate you just as much as my Kaitlyn." Erza said scanning the room for any sign of me.

"Oh_ your_ Kaitlyn. You've already claimed her. That's just plain adorable." I said from her shadow.

"That is not at all what I meant and you know it. I hate both of you greatly, so show yourself and I will end it quickly."Erza yelled at the direction my voice came from. She swung her blade in my direction but I disarmed her, she was very shocked by her weapon leaving her hands and that is when I grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall where I proceeded to chain her,

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she roared, I reappeared

"Yeah good luck with that, sexy." and I left as she kept yelling curses at me. I didn't get to another hallway before I ran into a little girl,

"Sorry Kaitlyn, oh hey I found your scythe." she held out a curved blade and wanted me to take it, but before I could,

"Erza how many times have I told you to not hide my scythe." the other Kaitlyn stared at me,

"Oh hey I found your… wait what." the child said,

"Cocoa bring me my scythe. Kaitlyn where is Erza?"

"Oh she is a little tied up right now."

"I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" Erza's voice echoed down the hallway,

"See she is already tied up so have fun. In the meantime i'm gonna go." I tried to take a few steps,

"Wow i'm impressed no one has ever done that to Erza." my duplicate complimented me,

"Thanks I've had my experience in this field."

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU." she yelled,

"See she has the right attitude." and then I started running. I was pretty far ahead of myself and I saw a large set of doors up ahead, that's got to be the exit. I burst through the doors,

"FREEDOMMMM…." I wasn't expecting 3 dudes,

"You must be that duplicate Kaitlyn." the black tiger thing said,

"Bitch please I am the original." I summoned my magic into my hands, "Now kindly get out of my way." they all stared at me and laughed, each one pulled out a different weapon. The other me caught up and fully extended her blade,

"I believe Erza wants a word with you." she mocked me,

"Fuck." I said, the panther guy put a sword to my back, other me hooked her scythe around my neck and it acted as a leash as I was lead back to the direction of all the yelling.

**AFTER THE SECOND ARREST**

Enemies POV

"God damnit Kaitlyn you slowed us down, Gregs duplicate might not be in that town anymore." Joseph said,

"Sorry I had to secure the other me. Fucking bitch."

"Remind you of someone?"

"Oh fuck you." Kaitlyn climbed onto the ship, and they took off. They went at amazing speed since that this was a modified ship built for speed, they got to the town in a matter of minutes. Joseph opened the ships hangar door and they gazed down at the town,

"Now we have got a lot of ground to cover, so be on the lookout for someone who looks somewhat like you Greg-" before Joseph could finish Greg jumped out of the ship, "bastard never listens." they then followed him. They walked around until they came across the scene of a battle, Greg made a gesture meaning split up. They divided and Greg went into the second street, where he saw a man in black robes. His axe went into his hands, he let the tip hit the ground, so the other Greg could hear it,

"I was wondering when I would find you."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT COIN**

Greg's POV

You know I kinda pictured meeting my self a little less dangerous,

"So wheres the rest of your gang?" no response, "Right the strong silent type." I saw two other people come out of nowhere, "Oh hey Kaitlyn and...JOSEPH!" my anger was unbelievable I summoned my magic into my hands,

"Im guessing i'm not a very likable person on earth land." Joseph said,

"Oh I could make a fucking list."

"Tell me what am I like?"

"Cold, literally."

"Sounds like a stud, I bet I get along just fine with everyone else."

"Kaitlyn killed you." he turned and looked at Edolas Kaitlyn,

"What the fuck sis."

"Dumbass." she said,

"Im just glad I get to kill you myself." Kaitlyn pulled out a black scythe and Joseph pulled out two sai's, ok this might be hard. The other Greg stepped forward,

"This is my fight." he said,

"Whoa he speaks." I said,

"You always get the fun stuff." Kaitlyn complained and took Joseph with her as she walked away, my opponent stared me down for a long period of time before making a move. He stabbed his axe into the ground and began firing a cannon like device from the top of it,

"Whoa!" I dodged the blasts and returned fire, he spun his axe in a circle and deflected the shots,

"You're pretty good." I said, and thats when I entered rage mode, "But i'm better." my demonic voice echoed through the city,

"Two can play at that game." he flipped a switch on his axe and waves of light wrapped around his arms, his eyes glowed white. He charged me and I deflected his axe using my darkness as a shield, he was just as fast as me but was he as powerful? I shot him with darkness and he flew backwards hitting a roof and collapsing the building, now it was my turn,

"SHADOW DRAGON ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" my shout hit him hard he tried to deflect it with his axe but was unsuccessful, he came charging through the wreckage his footprints made cracks in the ground. Before I made my attack I heard a loud BOOM, and evil Greg went flying back,

"Woooo thats what you get when you mess with my thunder gun bitch!" I knew that voice,

"Phillip?" I asked

"Do I know you?"

"That is a story I will tell you later buddy."

"Bro I just fucking met you! But fuck it c'mon buddy." I admit hearing that giants voice again is comforting, "Hey your that earthland jackass i'm hearing about."

"One of them."

"Oh that means that the other one is still in the prison." I grabbed him by the shoulders,

"WAIT, WHAT!"

**END OF PART 1**

Quest 16:Edolas part 2

Kaitlyns POV

When Erza told me to strip I thought we were gonna make up, I was way off. My body was covered in scars and bruises,

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as she cut my leg,

"Whats the matter? Wanna make another joke?" she asked me with a smile on her face,

"No. Mistress." I said with a smile on my face, she didn't appreciate it and punched me in the stomach, I threw up whatever was left in my stomach. She raised her weapon for another strike,

"Knightwalker come help us with these three." a guard yelled from down the hall,

"Ready to see your friends?" she laughed and she left me there. I heard a lot of complaining but I didn't recognize the voices until they got close. Natsu and Wendy were put in the cell to my right and Lucy was put in the cell mirroring me,

"Oh my god Kaitlyn. Are you ok?" she asked me, I spat some blood on the floor,

"Just dandy." my voice was weak and fragile,

"Sorry that this is your reunion but I while be back for the dragon slayers. Oh dont worry Kaitlyn, you are gonna stay right there I need a few more words with you." Erza laughed as she walked away, Lucy was crying as she looked at me and the others,

"How did this happen? Why did Carla lead us down there?" she sobbed,

"I don't know but lets ask her later!" Natsu yelled, I didn't realise I was falling asleep until I closed my eyes (don't ask me how I fell asleep chained to a wall but I did). I dreamed that I was in the city streets battling the other me, she was incredibly fast and precise. I managed to dodge her attacks but I noticed another fight going on, on the balcony. Greg was fighting Erza and Edolas Greg, he blocked their attacks but one of Erza's strikes got through and the balcony exploded. The dust cleared and I saw him crawling towards me,

"I'm coming!" I called out, but another shape appeared behind him, the other Greg walked out of the cloud of dust. He raised his axe and brought it down on Greg, I woke up sweating.

"You're finally awake, good." Lucy said, silence came from the other cell,

"Where is Natsu and Wendy?" I asked,

"The guards took them."

"Where?"

"I don't know but I do know that its not good."

"No shit we need to get out of here, summon one of your spirits."

"Cant this goo stuff is preventing my magic." the chains that I had on me absorbed my magic, but they did not prevent it. If I could generate enough power the chains would break like Gregs did back when I lost my arm. I tried to summon my magic but my brain started to hurt once I got to a high level,

"Come on I can do this." I tried to think of a way I could get that much power but my brain hurt to much, "God damnit!" I yelled, "I need to get out of here and help them!"

"Hey what are you trying to do?"

"If I get enough power I can break these chains but I cant." I slouched my shoulders, "Im a failure."

"No you're not, you're a S class wizard!"

"Every time I try to do something like this, I can't. I tried to escape but I got caught again, I could have stopped this but I didn't!" I had tears in my eyes,

"No, this was gonna happen-" she paused, "Yeah this is all your fault." I looked up at her with tears running down my face,

"What did you say?"

"We are all gonna die and its your fault! You could have saved us and stopped the king by yourself, but you didn't cause you're useless!" I clenched my fists my cries became shouts,

"THATS A LIE I WAS OUTNUMBERED AND OUTMATCHED, IT WAS EITHER GET CAPTURED OR DIE!"

"uh huh yeah sure." my vision turned red, power swelled inside me, I knew what she was doing, and I knew what was happening to me. I was using the power Greg and Natsu use, rage. I let out a roar my voice was demonic the chains exploded and I ripped the door apart. I opened Lucy's door and walked up to her, I took the goo off of her but when I touched it I went back to normal.

"I don't ever want to do that again." I said as I slumped down next to Lucy,

"You look exhausted."

"I can't control it as well as they can. I dont have any practice."

"well you got us out of here."

"Yeah we got some people to save."

**MEANWHILE**

Normal POV

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Greg yelled,

"No you are gonna die. No one assaults the kingdom and lives!" Phillip said,

"SHE IS MY SISTER I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

"If she is just like you she will be fine." the two were walking in the direction of the capital, Phillip's gun was slung over his shoulder,

"Dude I don't know how other me takes your shit." Greg turned to face him,

"He ignores it." he shot back,

"Look I know the feeling of having someone you care about in danger. I dont know if the other me has had this kind of experience, but I was forced to kill my family." Greg stopped, he turned to look at Phillip,

"What?"

"I use to work for the kingdom, I was a commander which is why I have this." he held up his gun, "This thing use to be a hammer but your duplicate cut it off the day I left. Anyway I was told to execute some prisoners in front of a crowd, I couldn't see their faces but I didn't care who they were. I swung my hammer and killed all three of them, I lifted up their hoods to find the most horrible thing ever. It was my younger brothers and my girlfriend. When I called out the kingdom Greg came out to confront me. I tried the best I could but I was no match, so I took the cannon and left."

"Thats horrible."

"I have been fighting their rule ever since." after that the two walked in silence but now Greg followed Phillip.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Phillip lead the two to a giant plant thing in the desert with the Fairy Tail flag, they walked in,

"WHATS HE DOING HERE!" Lucy tackled Greg to the ground,

"Good to see you too Lucy." she tied his hands behind his back,

"Lucy get off of him I can explain." Phillip grabbed Lucy's shoulder and she flipped him,

"Don't ever touch me." Phillip quickly reversed Lucy's hold on him,

"Okay." he said,

"You know i'm still kinda tied up right now." Greg said on the floor,

"Why is he still alive?" someone asked,

"Lets use his own axe to kill him!" said another,

"Lets cut off his legs, hang him upside down then cut off his head." said Mira,

"Love you too." Greg said, Phillip sat down and explained to the guild what was going on, they didn't believe him at first then they looked at Greg and saw it was the truth,

"Sorry about that." Mira said as she untied Greg,

"Its kinda weird having my girlfriend suggest cutting off my head."

"Yeah sorry about that too."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked,

"We need help. Im sick of us running its time we fight back." Phillip said,

"No way the army will kill us, not to mention the leaders." Gray said fully clothed,

"Please." Greg begged "They have my friends and my sister, if you don't help me they will die." he said choking on the words,

"I didn't think I would ever see Greg cry." Mira said,

"Whatever I will attack them with or without you guys."

"You don't even have a weapon." someone said,

"I don't need one."

"Then you will die at the front gates." Greg turned to face them, his eyes glowed blackish purple and strands of darkness leaked out of him going everywhere in the room,

"I am a weapon." He said in his demonic voice. He stopped the demonstration and left. Phillip shot his thunder gun in the air to stop the arguments,

"Shut up! if we werent afraid of our own shadows we could be as powerful as him." he yelled at his guild,

"But you saw his magic, earthland magic is superior to ours, we don't stand a chance!" Juvia yelled,

"With him we might, and if he free's his friends we will win!" everyone looked around mumbling and discussing the odds,

"Its risky." Lucy said, "But im in." the others watched as she joined Phillips side,

"Me too." said a shivering Natsu,

"I guess we can do it." said Wendy,

"Yeah with those guys on our side they don't stand a chance!" yelled Levy,

"Yeah!" the rest of them chimed in,

"So Guild Master where are we going?" Lucy asked Phillip,

"To war."

**BACK TO THE ESCAPE**

Kaitlyns POV

We ran down the halls not worrying about what could be behind us. I was not going back in a cell! We rounded a corner and came into a large room, in the center of the room was a huge lachrima,

"Hey, Mystogan said if I used my dragon slayer magic on the lachrima I could free whoever was inside it." I said,

"Well do it, plus that one doesn't look complete."

"Well whoever is in it, we could use their help." I blasted the crystal with a immense force. It began to glow and two people stumbled out,

"ERZA!" I yelled, I ran to her side and cradled her in my arms,

"GRAY!" Lucy kneeled next to Gray,

"I feel weird." Erza said,

"Me too." Gray confirmed,

"Hey your not suppose to be here!" a guard ran into the room, Erza sat up and tried to summon a weapon,

"What the fuck! why cant I use magic!" she yelled,

"I will explain later, come on!" I told her as I blasted the guard. I heard footsteps running towards us, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu came running towards us,

"Hey there you guys are!" Gajeel said,"Count this as a double rescue then."

"Any idea how to get out of here? Wait wheres Greg?!" I asked him,

"I will explain later, but right now you guys need to follow me." Gajeel said,

"Will someone please fill me and Gray in!" Erza said, as we ran I told them what was going on, "So in this world magic is limited and we have duplicates?"

"Yes." Natsu said,

"HAKAI!" the other Kaitlyn yelled from the back of the corridor, her scythe started to glow purple. She slashed it through the air and a wave of purple energy came speeding towards us,

"DUCK!" Natsu yelled, we all ducked just in time,

"OH MY GOD THERE IS TWO OF THEM!" Gray yelled,

"Dumbass just run!" I yelled at him. Gajeel led us to a hangar and one ship was parked there, a man in a strange hat and suit stood at the door,

"Come on other me you said you would be here 10 minutes ago." the other Gajeel yelled,

"Since when are we on time!" he yelled back,

"Ok now i'm freaked out." Erza said,

"You haven't met Erza yet." Lucy said, Erza then saw my scars on my face and arms,

"She did this to me." I said,

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OFF!" other me said while charging up another blast, we quickly got in the ship and took off.

"Ok Gajeel give them the pill and tell me what happened to Greg." he gave Erza and Gray some pills,

"All I know is that other you, other Greg, and that guy Joseph attacked him. I dont know who won and where they went but we just found other you so im guessing they came back."

"You could have told me this before we took off!" I yelled at him,

"Hey guys mind me asking but, where's Wendy?"

**5 MINUTES EARLIER**

Normal POV

Wendy ran as fast as she could but she was still hardly keeping up. Edolas Kaitlyn was right behind them. A corner was coming up, the group turned,

"HIYA!" Edolas Kaitlyn threw her Scythe and it went into a spinning motion, it hooked Wendy and pinned her to the wall, the shaft of the scythe was pressing against her neck cutting off her voice as she attempted to cry for help, Kaitlyn caught up with Wendy. She put cuffs on her, took the scythe from the wall, put a knife through one of the chains and slammed it against the wall holding Wendy in place,

"Stay put!" she ordered, and ran off to chase the others.

**PRESENT TIME**

Kaitlyns POV

"She was right behind me!" Natsu yelled, "How did I not notice."

"I went through all that trouble to save your sorry asses!" Gajeel said,

"We can formulate a plan later but in the meantime we need to link up with Greg." Erza said, we were flying over the desert now. Something caught their wing and pulled them down to the ground, we climbed out of the wreckage and were surrounded by people holding random weapons,

"Oops we didn't know it was you guys." said other Lucy,

"Have we met?" I asked,

"Your brother told us everything."

"Where is he."

"Come with me." she said depressingly, we followed her to a tent where a familiar giant sat,

"Phillip!" I hugged him

"Im not your Phillip now please stop trying to kill me!" he said,

"Yeah don't kill him we kinda need our Guild Master." Lucy said in the corner,

"Phillip a Guild Master?" Erza said,

"Am I really that bad on earthland?"

"No its just unexpected. Now tell us about Greg." we all sat and listened to Phillip tell them about Greg,

"...and then he left." Phillip finished,

"He is heading to the kingdom to rescue me? uh oh." I said,

"Yeah and when he gets there, they are gonna use Wendy as a hostage to capture him. You see they need two dragon slayers to power the big cannon thing. They were originally gonna use Wendy and me but Gajeel got to use first." Natsu said,

"We need to get going then!" I said,

"Hold on, all of you, especially you Kaitlyn, need some rest." Phillip told everybody,

"No i'm not just gonna let them kill my brother!" Erza stood up and approached me,

"Stay still." she punched me in the gut and I blacked out.

**MEANWHILE**

Greg's POV

I was at the gates and I signalled up at the guard to let me in,

"Identification please." I took off my hood and showed him my face, I prayed that it would work, "sorry for not recognizing you sir." he said as he opened the gate. I walked through the town, my plan was simple I was going to get in the prison, find Kaitlyn and the others and get out. I was maybe 20 yards from the prison when a familiar voice of an enemy came from behind me,

"You just can't wait to get captured can you!" Imin said,

"What are you talking about, I came here for a rescue!"

"Oh you're a bit late buddy. We only got one prisoner now, and she isn't your sister. But I guess you did come in the nick of time, we were wondering where we were gonna get another dragon slayer." I then realised what he meant, someone got here and freed everyone but they still got Wendy,

"Hand her over and no one gets hurt." I yelled, Imin went for his wrists he tapped what appeared to be matching watches that grew into two round golden shields.

"Guess again, come quietly and no one gets hurt." He said,

"What are you gonna do deflect my attacks back at me?" the shields then sprouted blades on the ends and they began to spin, "Ah shit." he charged me I jumped over him and shot his back but he blocked my attack with one of the shields, the blades stopped and he flipped the shields around he banged them together and I heard a high pitched ring in my ear, I noticed at the last second he was charging me. He sent me flying I landed on my back,

"Shadow make axe." I summoned my weapon,

"Hahahaha, you have a weapon just like our Greg. Thats funny." this time I charged, every swing I took he deflected it, I went into a pattern to get his guard down, "Wow your pathetic!" I got him right where I want him. I hooked my axe under his right shield and took it out of his hand, then I knocked the other one out of his other hand,

"Surrender!" I put my blade to his neck,

"I was gonna tell you the same thing." Sigmus approached me from behind he was holding a sword of some kind and had Erza, a guy in pink armor, and Joseph to his right, on his left were, other me, a big cat guy, and Kaitlyn,

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" I yelled defiantly, Erza yelled for some guards and they came forward with Wendy in chains, "LET HER GO!", Kaitlyn took out her scythe and held it up to Wendy's neck,

"Surrender and we won't hurt her." Sigmus yelled,

"Greg don't do it fight them!" Wendy yelled, "Remember what you said never give-" one of the guards put his hand over her mouth,

"The choice is yours, surrender or she dies." Erza yelled,

"You need two dragon slayers to power your device!"

"Yes and it just so happens that there are three more in Edolas. NOW CHOOSE!" Kaitlyn stared at me, Wendy was sweating and Imin got up. I couldn't beat them all and I wasn't fast enough to stop Kaitlyn from killing Wendy, I let my axe vanish,

"Alright you win." Erza approached me and put me in cuffs.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hey Greg I appreciate the rescue attempt." Wendy said,

"Your welcome but we're kinda stuck here now."

"I know and I don't blame you, you were outnumbered and you didn't want them to kill me. You dont know it but your weakness is your friends." her voice seemed to echo in my mind, but I paused at a phrase she said, _your weakness is your friends_. Not just my weakness, I looked up at the other me who was guarding us,

"_Our _weakness." I said, he stared at me and ignored what I said. A very short old guy came into the room he had what appeared to be a vacuum,

"Are you ready?" he asked me and Wendy, "Oh of course you are." he hooked up the vacuum to a tan tube on the ceiling, the other me came up to me,

"So long." he said,

"Do you ever say more than one sentence?" I replied, he laughed and left the chamber, I struggled in my chains but it was useless.

"Lets begin with the girl." anger swelled in me but I couldn't do anything about, the vacuum turned on and it sucked magic from Wendy's body, she screamed as the process continued, he stopped and turned to me,

"Go to hell." I said as he turned it on and my body went numb.

**END OF PART 2**

Quest 17: Edolas part 3

Kaitlyns POV

I woke up in a war tent with a massive headache. In my dream were faint images of a shadow dragon being drained of its power and eventually, losing the fight. I didn't exactly know what it meant but it has to have something to do with Greg. I went outside to a gathering of warriors talking and carrying supplies of some kind, Erza was the only one I recognized in the crowd,

"Erza!" I called out,

"Your awake, sorry I knocked you out." she said,

"Thats fine where are the others?"

"Still sleeping. I went out to spy on the city."

"We moved up?"

"Yes, I carried you here. We are maybe 2 miles away from the city now." my face started to blush when she said carried,

"Thanks. Did you find out anything about Wendy or Greg?"

"The only thing I managed to find out was that they are in the catacombs."

"Why?"

"If I knew that I would have told you. Lets ask Phillip." we wandered into Phillips tent. He was at a workbench, he covered up whatever he was working on when we came in,

"What." he said, his hands had scratches on them,

"We were wondering why they would keep them in the catacombs." I asked,

"Thats the heart of the dragon chain cannon. Its the device that they will use to smash the lachrima into Extalia."

"Whoa what?!" Erza said,

"They are gonna use the dragon slayer magic to combine the two islands and have magic rain from the sky, killing all in the process." I said,

"Someone should have told me that, we need to go now."

"Actually we are going now." Phillip pulled the sheet of the object to reveal a hammer, "Lets end this." we went outside and rallied the troops. The others came out of the tents to meet with us,

"Alright, while Phillip and his troops advanced, Me, Kaitlyn, and Natsu will rescue Greg and Wendy. Lucy, Grey you two are gonna distract the main forces in the citadel. Gajeel, Happy, Carla you are gonna search the citadel for the controls for the cannon." Erza explained,

"Alright." we all agreed.

**DURING THE ASSAULT**

I never thought I would ever be doing something like this but, this was happening. The gates were closed but with Phillip and Erza the door stood no chance. We got to the entrance of the citadel and put or plan into action. The halls were filled with soldiers but we got past them thanks to me, the entrance to the catacombs was up ahead but a red haired warrior stood in our way,

"Scarlet." she said,

"Knightwalker." Erza replied, Natsu had a scared expression on his face,

"T-t-t-two Erza's." he said, me and him scooted past the two and continued down the stairs. We found them but they looked very weak, we still had to get across this bridge,

"Kaitlyn…." Greg said faintly,

"I'm coming hold on." I called back,

"Run." he tried to shout but it was loud at first but ended up sounding like a cough, just then two figures emerged from the shadows,

"Hows it going me." the other Kaitlyn said, the other Greg was with her. They pulled out their magical weapons,

"I've been looking forward to beating up Greg!" Natsu yelled, "But now I don't have to hold back." a explosion sounded off above us,

"Natsu they need you somewhere else right now. Get them and I will deal with the others!" I said, he nodded and leaped over Greg and other me, at first the other me tried to stop him, but Edolas Greg stopped her,

"We don't need them anymore." he said,

"Then why are we defending them?"

"We just need one." he turned and fired his weapon several times at the ceiling, rocks fell and divided Greg from Natsu and Wendy,

"Hey, I can't get to him!" Natsu yelled,

"Just get Wendy out of here I will get Greg!" I called back, him and Wendy left in one of the secondary tunnels,

"Listen to me!" I called out to my enemies, "You cant just do this, its wrong to hunger for power!"

"We only want what is best for Edolas and her people!" the other me yelled,

"If we have to force the people to know their place in order to protect them so be it!" other Greg yelled, Edolas Kaitlyn seemed shocked, I don't think he has ever used that many words in a sentence. They charged me and I dodged their first attack, but there was two of them I was no match. I got an Idea, something I have never tried before, I shot a mortar of darkness in Greg's direction and turned to face my opponents. They seemed a bit confused,

"Hey dumbass we are over here." Edolas me said, Greg just stood there trying to figure it out, it dawned on his face,

"You little bitch!" he said as he charged me, I screamed before he reached me, even though it was fake it seemed convincing,

"Stop hurting me!" I yelled, Edolas Greg put his hand over my mouth,

"Fight us without him." he said, I think the other me figured it out,

"Oh shit." she said, a loud piercing roar filled the cavern, it was the roar of a dragon. Greg hopped over the rubble, his rage was active,

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" his voice was demonic and scary, I activated my rage to,

"YEAH AND NOW BOTH OF US ARE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" my demonic voice even made me shiver, I wasn't use to this yet. The fear in their eyes seeing two fully powered dragon slayers must have been hard to comprehend. They snapped out of there fear, this time we charged them. We fought and fought, exchanging strikes back and forth , they weren't going to give up but my Greg gave me a look, he made a hand signal which meant _disarm. _I did as he asked, I dodged her scythe and it struck the floor with great force, I kicked it out of her hands and threw her at Greg, he grabbed her in a full nelson. His hands glowed with darkness,

"Our weakness." he said, I looked over at Edolas Greg who was sweating,

"Stop." he said. Greg didn't reply he just made his power more noticeable, "Please don't hurt my sister!" he begged, now on his knees,

"You feel that, that dread in your heart. That is what I feel when you threaten all my friends, when you threaten MY sister!" I knew what he was doing and I hoped it would work, "You feel alone and you feel like no one cares about you so you resorted to using fear as your way of being accepted. I felt that too until I was put through the same thing. Look at my Kaitlyn!" the Edolas Greg looked over at me, "She has been through hell and back and still keeps a smile on her face. When she lost her arm I felt useless, I couldn't protect my own sister. But she didn't blame me for it, she accepted her new life. You need to let people see you for who you are." Greg released Kaitlyn and walked up to his counterpart and reached out his hand, "Your not a monster." the other Greg looked up with tears in his eyes,

"I….I don't know what to say."

"Thank you. That is a start."

"Thank you." he took Greg's hand and got himself up. Me and other me looked at each other,

"I've never seen Greg like that before." she said,

"Yeah, I've only seen it once."

"If you and me weren't around to keep them in check they would be dead already."

"Yeah."

"Whatever." the two Greg's said together, we all stared at each other and headed towards the surface.

**IN THE CITY STREETS**

Oh come on we have been gone for like what 10 minutes and this place has gone to hell. I saw creatures in the sky with people on them shooting laser things at flying cats, a off site battle raging on a cliff, and a giant metal dragon shooting at the ground. I looked up at the giant lachrima in the sky, it had moved and now had a giant chain attached to it,

"Really, when did this shit happen!" my Greg said,

"We were down there a while." Edolas me said,

"Hey Greg, Kaitlyn what are you two doing with those two!" Imin yelled while running towards us with Joseph on his side,

"Listen to me what we are doing is wrong you have to see that!" the other Kaitlyn yelled,

"Traitors! Joseph attack!"

"You cant expect me to fight my siblings." my Greg turned to face our duplicates,

"Hey we can take care of them. If you have truly changed assist our friends in stopping the royal army." he said to them, Edolas Greg put his hand on his shoulder,

"Good luck my counterpart." and the two ran off,

"I'll take Imin, I think you want a round two with Joseph." I told Greg,

"I've been waiting for this!" we then proceeded to fight our most hated enemies.

**MEANWHILE**

Lucy's POV

Theres just too many of them. We couldn't call for help because the Edolas Fairy Tail was already fighting in the royal city, what were we gonna do,

"Keep fighting don't give up!" Gray tried to cheer us up, but even he was getting surrounded,

"CEASE FIRE!" it was Greg's voice but why did the soldiers listen, "All troops report to the east side of the royal city, AT ONCE!" they all panicked at the voice,

"YES SIR!" they answered and left the fight, Kaitlyn and Greg stood there but they looked different,

"Sorry we kinda got off on the wrong foot earlier." Kaitlyn said,

"Why are you helping us?" Gray asked,

"Our Earthland copies taught us that magic isnt everything and life can move on without it." Greg said, "Now how can we help?" we were now on the hunt for Erza, the last time I saw her she was fighting her duplicate in the citadel but they could be long gone by now. I really hope that everything is ok.

**MEANWHILE**

Normal POV

Earthland Erza had engaged in combat with the Edolas Erza on one of the ruined cities. She wasn't sure who was winning but neither of them stopped. Earthland Erza was using her strongest armor while Edolas Erza used her strongest staff form. The two were incredibly equal in strength and power, no matter what one of them did the other counteracted with something of equal strength. Now they stood on opposite sides of the ruins,

"This ends now!" Edolas Erza yelled, "We will have our magic power back!"

"Not everything is about magic, you can live without it!" Earthland Erza yelled back,

"Easy for you to say! You have always had it at your disposal and don't know what it's like to be without it!" they charged at each other, using every last bit of their power in this final attack. They collided but there was no victor, they were out of magical power and their equipment broke. The collision caused the island to explode, bits and pieces were falling towards the ground, Knightwalker engaged Scarlet in hand to hand combat, "You don't know what its like to know that you are going to lose your magic forever!"

"No, but you don't need it to survive!" Scarlet grabbed Knightwalker, "Listen to me 'Erza' it is possible to survive without it. You and me are out of it right now but look we are still alive! I know that deep down in you are the exact same thoughts and emotions I have now, you and me are the same whether you like it or not!" Knightwalker understood now and stopped fighting. They fell for a few more seconds until they hit the ground unable to move.

**AFTER MANY BATTLES**

Kaitlyns POV

Wow im exhausted, me and Greg had just finished Imin and Joseph and moved on towards the center of town. Sigmus was waiting for us,

"Well I didnt think you two would make it this far!" he complimented us,

"Yeah well, do you always train your guys to be pushovers." Greg tried to make it seem like we still had strength, but we were very low on magic power. The sky was a strange mix of black and blue, suddenly golden streams started flowing towards the sky,

"What the hell is going on?" Sigmus asked,

"Dipshit does it look like we know." I said, fire was emerging on the otherside of town, I heard cheering,

"What the hell is that?" Greg said, none of us answered, we were too busy trying to figure it out. Suddenly we started to glow and float,

"Ok, I guess this is goodbye, even though we didn't get a chance to fight I hope my duplicate will kick your ass." Sigmus said,

"You wish jackass!" Greg yelled, he probably remembered that our Sigmus beat the shit out of him. We entered the vortex in the sky and left Edolas.

**END OF QUEST**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I would really like it if someone made some fan art, plus in this weeks chapter we will see if Fairy Tail will survive the final onslaught**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 7

Quest 18: Homecoming

Greg's POV

Well it didn't take long to explain everything and get Lisanna to meet all the new people in the guild and everyone seemed ok with it. I've never seen Mira this happy. I was sitting at the bar when I remembered something an old enemy said to me, '_I have eyes and ears everywhere, whatever you think is a secret is a very part of the knowledge I posses. Like I said mister Hakai this isn't over.' _his words hung in my mind like a hook. I turned to face my guild, who could it be. Any one of them could be a spy,

"Erza." I said,

"Yeah Greg?" she asked,

"I need your help."

"What is it?"

"There is a spy in Fairy Tail feeding info to Imin, but I don't know who it is."

"I think Mira would be better for that job."

"Then you're perfect for this one, if I get a lead on him I want you to help me follow the trail."

"Why not Kaitlyn or Phillip?"

"If something happened to them I would never forgive myself."

"Good point, alright I'll do it." she walked away towards Lisanna and Lucy,

"Hey MIra!" I called,

"Yes Greg." she came over,

"I need you to do something." I whispered.

**MEANWHILE**

Kaitlyns POV

Well Phillip seemed completely fine with what I told him about himself in Edolas,

"A thundergun eh." he said,

"Yep." I replied,

"Weird." he went back to drinking,

"So Kaitlyn what was I like?" Ethan asked,

"We didn't see you."

"I bet you and me were married in Edolas!"

"Totally I saw a picture of you on my duplicates desk and she said they had sex multiple times!" I said, and he passed out with a nosebleed, one of the new girls Janet came over,

"Stop teasing the poor boy. One day his heart is going to explode." she said as she lifted him up,

"IS THAT SOMETHING THAT COULD HAPPEN!"

"You are heartless." she walked away with a small smile on her face. I looked over at the bar and saw Greg whispering in Mira's ear. I decided to find out what they were talking about and walked over,

"Hey." I said,

"Oh god what do you want?" Mira said,

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about s-" Greg clapped his hand over her mouth,

"SEX!" he said with a nervous look on his face,

"Ohhhhhh k? Im just gonna go then." and then I left because I dont want to know what Mira does to my brother. I went out back to sit on the beach and found Grey,

"Hey man whats up?" I said,

"Nothing much I just wanted to be alone." he said,

"Mind if I sit down."

"Nah." I dont really know Grey that much but I did know one thing we had in common, we had a stalker,

"Juvia please get out of that bush." I said,

"Ah!" she seemed surprised I knew she was there and ran off,

"You too Ethan!" Grey shouted,

"Ahh!" from the same bush Ethan emerged and ran away, I smiled and laid down on the beach. It was good to be back.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Normal POV

Greg, Erza and Mira were at the bar talking,

"I got a note in my mailbox that gave me Sigmus's new hideout. I burned the note so that the spy didn't get to it, so I put a circle on this map." he handed Erza the map and she looked at it with a eager stare,

"This Imin guy uses requip?" she asked,

"Yes and he is very skilled, probably as good as you."

"No one is better than Erza." Mira said,

"I said 'as good' not better."

"I don't care how good he is, I will be careful." Erza said,

"Mira stay here and take note in the people that leave after us." Greg gave his orders,

"Right, I'll look for suspicious people." Mira said,

"Alright lets get a move on." Erza and Greg walked out of the guild and towards the town of Clover.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Erza's POV

We walked down the path towards clover, i'm still not sure why Greg doubted my ability to defeat Imin, after all there is no one better than me at using requip.

"Clover is just a little bit ahead, we should reach it in another hour." Greg said,

"Ok just keep walking." The only family resemblance I see in him and Kaitlyn is there eyes and hair color, its weird to talk to him sometimes because I banged his sister 20 times. We walked over the last hill and I saw Clover in the distance, we walked into the town and looked for the address on the map, we found it. A rusted and destroyed warehouse that had one big door,

"Behold the king's new palace!" Greg said with a smile on his face, I smiled too and we entered the complex.

**INSIDE THE COMPLEX**

Normal POV

The two mages walked around for a bit until a voice spoke above them,

"I thought you were smarter than that. You fell right into my trap." Sigmus gloated above me,

"How about you come down here and I will show you trapped I am!" Greg roared, he stood defiantly staring at Sigmus, a crane slammed into Erza and knocked her to the right where Imin stood with dual waraxes,

"Well, well, well, I finally meet my opponent face to face." Imin said,

"I've heard a lot about you Imin but I know they are all-" she was cut off by a wave of darkness smacking Imin in the face,

"ERZA RUN!" Greg said as Sigmus drove his forearm into his throat, Erza didn't know why he wanted her to run until she looked up,

"My name is Omen and this is Yuri." Omen said,

"Hi!" said Yuri, they had large shotgun looking things. Erza pulled out a sword just in time to slice through the nets, Imin got up and cut Erza in her gut twice,

"Ahhh!" she yelled,

"I SAID RUN!" Greg sent another blast this time hitting Erza sending her flying out of the warehouse and into a forest outside of town where she blacked out, Greg hit Sigmus right in his back catching him off guard allowing him to kick Imin in the face, a new form appeared,

"Ethan run you don't want to be here!" Greg shouted, Ethan was dragging something...someone, "Who is that?" Ethan threw the person into the light, "MIRA!" Greg ran to her, "Get up, come on get up!" he turned towards Ethan, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ethan smacked Greg aside with the back of his hand, "Don't fucking talk to me like that." his tone was fearless something this man never does, "Sorry but Sigmus promised me a prize if I did what he wanted, she will need comfort when I tell her, her brother died."

"Im gonna fucking kill you!" Greg grabbed his throat and held him up with one hand, thunder rumbled outside, "You will pay for this Ethan."

"Thats commander Ethan to you!",

"NOW!" a lightning bolt came into the building and swept up Mira and Greg, when they reappeared they were in the guild hall. But the lights were out and they felt tired,

"Phillip what the hell did you do?" Greg asked,

"Sorry I have never transported that many people before, I messed up and accidentally sent us to night time." he said,

"Well were too tired to get home so were gonna have to sleep here." Erza yawned,

"Pick a table and crash." Greg slung Mira's arm over his shoulder to support her, "Phillip get to the infirmary and get some bandages for Erza." Phillip limped over to the infirmary and brought back some bandages,

"Ow!" Erza yelled,

"Sorry." Phillip said, "Why does Greg get to cuddle with his girlfriend and were stuck over here."

"Phillip I don't think you should cuddle with me."

"No..that's not what…" he stopped when he realized he was blushing,

"Just shut up and lay down." Erza ordered, they both laid down and closed their eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Normal POV

"PHILLIP GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kaitlyn roared,

"AHHH IM SORRY, I DIDNT KNOW. I HAD A DREAM!'

"ABOUT WHAT, SPEAK NOW GIANT OR YOU WILL BE A RUG!"

"I WAS DREAMING I WAS SURROUNDED BY LAVA AND THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE WAS TO HUG A GIANT METAL PILLAR!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT...ow!" Erza said,

"Oh my god you're hurt, its ok I got you." Kaitlyn said and tried to pick her up but failed, Phillip came over and lifted her with ease to the infirmary, "Fuck you- I mean thanks." she followed them to the infirmary, Greg and Mira sat down holding hands,

"How did Ethan do that." Greg said,

"Do what?" she asked,

"Bitch slap me, he does not have the balls to do that!"

"Its ok we all know you would have crushed him like a bug."

"Thanks, at least we got rid of the spy...and Kaitlyns stalker." Mira laughed when he finished,

"Two birds with one stone." Mira said, Makarov walked up to the two,

"Could you please take this whole love thing into the infirmary, Mira needs to be healed and Wendy isn't here yet." they stood up and walked to the infirmary. When they opened the door they found Kaitlyn holding Phillip by the neck, she let him go when she saw the two,

"Soooo. What happened?"

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 19: Hunt for Ethan

Phillip's POV

After explaining the situation to the group, we then talked about the situation with Ethan. "So what are we going to do about Ethan?" said Mira,

"Well I say kill him!"

"I say we Capture and Torture him, then kill him!"

"I don't care"I said and everyone looked over to me and then Greg said

"Why Don't you care? He almost killed me and would have tried to make Kaitlyn love him, he deserves some kind of punishment!"

"Well its just that everyone has done something important except me, so if we are going to hunt him down let me do it." everyone looked at each other until Erza spoke up,

"Alright, you will be charged with bringing Ethan to justice for treason."

"Thank you." I walked out to begin my search.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"I REGRET NOTHING!" I yelled as running away from a group of villagers who wanted to kill me because I accidentally tipped over a sacred statue. I lost them after 2 miles of running, but I couldn't catch my breath. I only had a small lead on where Ethan was, he was pretty good at hiding. I followed the trail back to Fairy Tail to get some rest, finding Ethan would be difficult but for some reason he came to me,

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" Ethan came out of the bushes and surprised me with his fire, I dodged it quickly and shot at him with two pistols. Two other people emerged,

"Remember me sparky!" Kyna said,

"Hey buddy im Lin." said the short guy,

"Awww you're so tiny!" I sounded strong even though I couldn't take on all of them, suddenly a wave of water slashed them, then a huge gust of wind knocked them back and lightning shocked them unconscious,

"Team storm reporting for duty!" Janet said, with Tina and Heather at her sides,

"Thanks for the assist girls. How did you know I was here?"

"We didn't we were just on our way back to the guild and we heard gunfire." Heather said,

"You mind helping me bring these guys back to the guild?"

"Not at all Phillip."

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Normal POV

Ethan sat in his chair in a room with a one way window, Greg walked in and sat opposite from Ethan,

"So, where are the rest of your gang?" Greg asked,

"Im not going to turn into someone who spills their guts out, just because they are afraid."

"You know if there is anything that I am good at." he stood up, "Its getting results." the window became cloaked in black, the screaming started shortly after,

"Does he have to do that?" Erza asked,

"If I was in there I would do the same thing." Kaitlyn said, "You have to interrogate Kyna."

"Don't worry I'll get her to talk."

"Be happy I have to deal with the midget."

**MEANWHILE**

Imin's POV

Fairy Tail has to have the dumbest wizards in the world. Allowing Ethan and the others to be captured granted us inside access, now we had to wait for lord Sigmus's word. I hated calling him lord or king but if I didn't I would be killed, mark my words one day things will change and I will be the one everyone calls king,

"General our boats are in position and our mortars are aimed in." said one of my grunts,

"Excellent, await for the kings orders." I said,

"Is it true that this is the last of our forces?"

"Sadly yes, these are all the troops we have left."

"But there must only be 60-90 people here, how did we lose so many?"

"The wretched guild that stands before you. They sent them all to prison or worse."

"Thats terrible sir, I will not fail you." I admired this mans courage. The lachrima in my pocket gave off a humming noise,

"Yes my lord." I answered,

"Im on my way begin the attack." Sigmus ordered,

"As you wish." I hung up, "FIRE!"

**BACK TO THE GANG**

Kaitlyns POV

The first explosion startled me, I ran up to Erza,

"What the fuck just happened?!" another explosion went off,

"Were under attack!" she yelled, I heard more explosions but no rumble. We went outside and saw a shield over the guild, Makarov was on the roof holding his hands up and concentrating hard. The blasts were coming from the hills surrounding Magnolia,

"Its Imin!" I said, Greg ran past me and ran down the streets, "You cant take him alone!"

"I'll go with him stay here and watch for anymore attacks."

"Erza you're still wounded, I'll go."

"Fine just hurry before he runs too far." once she was done talking I ran after Greg, he was 2 streets ahead of me. I haven't fought Imin yet but if he could land a hit on Erza he was no joke.

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Phillip's POV

With Makarov distracted we were at a disadvantage. I jumped on top of the tower and made lightning batter the hills, but the mortars were still coming. I heard a buzzing noise behind me, I turned to see boats speeding towards the shore,

"BEHIND US!" I yelled to everyone in the courtyard, they all went behind the guild and started blasting at the boats. Juvia and Janet were about to use their water magic but they were electrocuted and knocked unconscious, "This isn't happening." I said to myself. They reached the shore and our sides clashed, I saw a guy out of the ordinary, I know that guy. I hopped down right in front of him, "Yuri."

"Correct, hows it going man." his presence was cold, he yelled a spell and two ice swords grew in his hands,

"Well I think you need to _chill out"_ I said,

"Funny but I think you need to _be cool_"

"Allow me to _turn up the heat!" _I summoned a flamethrower in my hand and shot it at him, he jumped over the flames and attempted to slash me,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ethan came roaring at my he slashed fire at me but I dodged and it hit Yuri,

"Dumbass i'm on your side!" he said,

"I know sorry about that." they were distracted, I pulled my might together and I shot lightning right at both of their faces, it caught them off guard, but only Ethan seemed critically wounded by it. I ran towards him picked him up with one hand and threw him at the wall, he hit a broken metal pole and it went through his stomach. He puked up blood 2 times,

"Stick around asshole." Ethans expression went blank and he closed his eyes, Yuri looked at me,

"Wow thanks for sparing me the trouble of putting that guy down myself!"

"Dont think I forgot about you pal." I said as Erza ran up behind him with a hammer and batted his face knocking him out,

"Good night." she said,

"Nice one."

"Lets get the rest."

**ON THE HILLS**

Kaitlyns POV

I finally caught up to Greg, we were running up the hill to where Greg said Imin was, don't ask me how he knows, but once we reached the top there he was,

"So glad you two could make-" Greg immediately blasted him, the shot made the ground tremble, I decided to do the same. Once Imin stood up again his face was bruised and cut,

"I didn't even get to finish my line!" we just stared at him eager to see what he would do, then in unison we said,

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" our vortex's spiralled and then combined with each other and hit Imin. When the smoke cleared nothing was left, just one crater where our foe stood he was gone,

"We did it." I said still shocked by what happened,

"Yeah but that seemed to easy." Greg scratched his beard, "Where did he go?"

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 20: Party

Normal POV

Fairy Tail was deep in celebration of this victory, but this was different according to Greg all of the commanders were either killed or captured,

"Ethan, I never would have guessed him to be a traitor." Phillip said,

"I cant believe you killed him." Kaitlyn said,

"Yeah well he wasn't going to let me off scott free so yeah." the team was sitting at the bar when Natsu made a toast,

"To Ainsevil!" he said,

"TO AINSEVIL!" the guild repeated,

"Were a pretty good team." Greg said,

"Yeah but we kinda caused this at the same time." Kaitlyn said,

"Do you have to ruin everything!"

"Only things that you're happy about."

"Well we might as well start partying with them." Phillip said,

"No im good, I still have to find Sigmus." Greg said,

"You can take a fucking vacation from your personal vendetta every once in a while!" Kaitlyn said,

"You're right, but I could beat Phillip in arm wrestling."

"Fuck that lets see if you can beat me in a real fight!" the guild had overheard their conversation,

"LETS SEE WHO IS THE BEST OF AINSEVIL!" Natsu yelled, "SO I CAN FIGHT THEM LATER!"

"YEAH!" the guild seemed interested in who is the best,

"What do you guys say, don't worry I'll go easy on you two." Kaitlyn said,

"Whatever sis I'll be smashing you into tables!"

"You guys are in for a _shock_!"

"Enough with the puns giant!" the guild cleared out the center of the hall and stood on the porches and balconies. Ainsevil made a triangle staring each other down, Makarov stood on the stage with a microphone,

"LET THE BATTLE OF AINSEVIL BEGIN!"

**WHO DO YOU THINK WON THE BATTLE OF AINSEVIL**

**END OF QUEST**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: So sad many feels, wow. Enjoy this chapter as we dive into when, the gang first met, with a sickening twist...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 8

INTRO

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Killaman, a dark presence is in the graveyard. Little did they know, a forbidden magic has been used and an old enemy to a certain fairy Tail member has returned.

Quest 21: The Necromancer's Return part 1

Normal Pov

Back at Fairy Tail, the guild was hanging out inside because of the thunderstorm outside canceling any outdoor activities. At the bar, Phillip was drinking some magic dew when he sensed something he hasn't sensed since he was 3 years old. "No," he grumbled, "No no no no, this can't be right, it can't be him!" Greg and Kaitlyn saw something was wrong and went to check with him.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" said Greg,

"Yeah, you ok Phillip?" Kaitlyn also said.

"Yeah i'm fine, I think I need to step outside."

"But it's raining don't you think you should stay inside?" said Mira joining in on the conversation.

"I don't care, but first I need to talk to the master." A few steps later and he's talking to Makarov and said

"Yo, Master Makarov I need to take leave for a few days."

"Phillip, you almost never take leave, what's the occasion?"

"Master," Phillip said as his face darkened, "Lets just say an old enemy of mine has returned." Makarov tensed, he knew what happen to him before he joined Fairy Tail and after this news, he couldn't stop him from leaving.

"Does Greg and Kaitlyn know?"

"No master, I didn't tell them."

"They were there the first time, don't you think you should tell them?"

"No master, I am a lot stronger now, I can do it by myself now."

"Alright but what should I tell the others?" Makarov said.

Phillip shrugged and then said, "Eh, tell them, I'm on a S-class mission or something. SEE YA LATER EVERYBODY!" everybody turned to see Phillip leave in the rain, also got struck by lightning but it didn't hurt him. However, everyone in the guild, except for Makarov had one question in their heads. _"Where the hell is Phillip going"_

**Killaman**

Normal POV

"Soon," a dark robe man said. The man had no visible features except his blood red eyes, no white at all not even the pupil, and a mask over where his mouth would be. "Soon, I will have the powers of a god! But first." He then spoke in a forgotten language and then made a black vortex within his hands and with a shout, he put his hands on the ground.

The bodies around him started to rise from the ground and all when they got up, they were revealed to have red glowy eyes. "I will have to deal with the brat that I tried to kill 11 years ago, then I WILL REIGN SUPREME MUHAHAHAHAHA."

**END OF PART 1**

Quest 22:The Necromancer's Return Part 2

**Outside of Killaman**

Phillip's POV

Its been about 2 days since the beginning journey to Kill my enemy and seek justice. However, the air feels erie and bodies litter the ground, I must be quick and stop him before he does something bad. But if I do this, should I go back to Fairy Tail. I say to myself that this is justice, but what if this is truly vengeance in disguise. Right now it doesn't matter, what matters now is stopping him. I walked into the marketplace and find bodies and, him. "Welcome brat" said the dark robed man, "horrible to see you again."

"So it is you," I said, "What do you want, Zarthon!" Zarthon smiled under his mask and said,

"To rule this world with the powers of a god, you however are not in the equation." Then suddenly, he cast a spell and shouted in a language that I don't know, don't blame me I'm good with history not languages, and then the bodies around the marketplace began

to rise and I thought of one thing and the only thing intelligent enough to say at the time.

"OH SHIT, ZOMBIES." I said, "Dang it why zombies man!"

"Because, that is the power I want! The powers of death! Now my army of the undead, KILL HIM!" Then the zombies started to come after me, I requipped my shotgun and started blasting the heck out of them but then I saw more coming from the residential district of the city, so then I got my mini gun, the Death Machine, and kept shooting them. However by a minute, there were too many, then an explosion happened, then silence.

**OUTSIDE THE CITY MINUTES AFTER PHILLIP HAD ARRIVED**

normal Pov

A few minutes after Phillip arrived Greg and Kaitlyn, along with girlfriends Erza and Mira, have come to help Phillip after finding out why Phillip left the guild for no reason by asking Makarov and is now on the way to Killaman after following his trail.

Outside the city, they could feel the erie presence emitted from it.

"ok we need to find Phillip. With what master said he could be in danger." Said Greg,

"yeah,"said Kaitlyn,"I can't believe what happened to Phillip, I had my brother but Phillip, he lost his entire family"

"Don't worry Kaitlyn, we'll find him" Erza assured her. Then suddenly they heard gunshots in the city so they went to its entrance. It was closed.

"Ok Kaitlyn, we need to break down the door so you know what to do." Greg said,

"ok Greg." she said then together the shouted,

"SHADOW DRAGON ROOOAAARRR." Once they blew up the door, they found bodies and Phillip unconscious.

"I'll get Phillip guys." Said Mira,

"Welcome fools to my domain!" Said a dark voice. They looked up and saw a glowing skeletal figure floating above the ground. Then everyone yelled in unison,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"He's Zarthon. Remember guys?" Phillip croaked from the ground,

"I thought we already killed you." Greg said,

"I admit seeing all three of you again is delightful, I get to have revenge on three brats!"

"Just as long as we get to kill you again." Kaitlyn said, zombies appeared from the streets,

"I'll take care of them." Erza said,

"Look Zarthon, I don't care how many times you rise up, AINSEVIL WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Greg yelled. Phillip couldn't stay up he blacked out on the spot.

**11 YEARS AGO**

Normal POV

Phillip ran across the streets of Killaman with his arms forming wings while making buzzing noises with his tongue. He stopped outside of his favorite shop to be in,

"Good afternoon ." he said with a smile on his face,

"Ahh Phillip, good to see you boy. Hey hows that magic coming along?" he stopped and observed Phillip while he made his hands spark with lightning,

"Dad says i'm really good!" he yelled, he noticed two other kids standing by the food section, a boy and a girl in tattered clothes,

"Alright Kaitlyn which one do you want?" the boy said,

"That one!" she pointed to the big slab of meat in the fridge,

"We dont have enough."

"But, we haven't had meat since…." she stopped and tears formed in her eyes,

"Hey its ok, we still have each other." the boy reassured her, Phillip walked over, they gave off a very dark vibe as he got closer, at first he didn't know what to say, "May I help you?" said the boy,

"Um no but I can help you."

"How so?"

"I have some spare money, all I came here for was some candy."

"Thanks! Whats your name?" Kaitlyn said, she kinda spat as she talked, "Sorry I kinda lost a tooth, so until I get a new one I'm gonna spit when I talk."

"Thats ok, my name is Phillip Lanvarok."

"Im Greg Hakai, and this is my sister Kaitlyn. Were one year apart, me being older." Greg said, Kaitlyn hit him in his stomach,

"Shut up!" she said with a smile on her face,

"You guys look like you don't have a home." Phillip said,

"We don't. We have been traveling across the country trying to find our dads old guild, its called Fairy Tail." Kaitlyn said,

"Well, I have a place for you to stay!"

"Look we just met and you want us to stay with you, we couldn't accept that." Greg said,

"Its no problem, my mom always rents out the upper rooms, but I can ask her to let you guys stay for free." Phillip said,

"Thanks man." the newly formed trio walked across town to a large house, Phillip unlocked the door and his parents were sitting at the table. He explained the Hakai's situation and they smiled at them,

"Poor things, you must be cold, here I'll find you some clothes to wear." Phillips mother said as she lead the siblings into the other room, his dad stopped him,

"You did the right thing buddy."

"Thanks dad." shouting was heard outside, Phillips dad grabbed his son by the shoulders,

"Stay here and look after your sisters." he said,

"Alright." he ran into the living room where two babies were playing. More shouting came from outside, Phillips mom came running down the stairs with a sword in her hands,

"Stay here!" she ordered,

"Yes ma'am." he said with tears running down his face. Minutes went by, more and more shouting was heard, Phillip trembled with fear, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door flew open, black ghost like things entered the room and surrounded the children, they started circling them gaining more speed, "STOP PLEASE STOP!" Phillip yelled, there was an answer but it didn't come from the ghosts,

"SHADOW DRAGON ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Kaitlyn roared and blew half of them into oblivion, Greg came rushing in after that with a black axe in his hands and cut the rest of them to pieces,

"Kaitlyn start boarding up the door!" Greg said,

"Im seven!" she yelled,

"I'll be there to help you in a minute. Hey Phillip look at me, I know that you know magic and now is the time to use it!"

"I've never used it as a weapon before." he cried,

"Try, we have to try!" more ghosts stormed the house but this time were vaporized by Phillip's lightning, but he didn't realize the full extent of what he had done, he zapped the babies too,

"Oh my god." he said, "Oh my god!" he lifted their heads up, but no response,

"Phillip…" Greg said,

"I...I...killed them." he was crying, Greg grabbed his shoulders,

"I know the feeling."

"NO YOU DONT!"

"You can shout about it or you could fight about it." Greg said reaching his hand out to Phillip, he took it,

"How are we suppose to beat them?"

"Its ok were _Ainsevil's_"

"What is that?"

"Its an ancient language, it means anti villain."

"Well lets move then." and on that note, Phillip laid his sisters in their cribs, said his goodbyes and the first battle the three ever engaged in began.

**END OF PART TWO**

Quest 23:The Necromancer's Return part 3

**PRESENT**

Phillips POV

I awoke from my flashback, to find a battle of my friends and the undead, Greg and Kaitlyn were fighting Zarthon, but were weak. He kept on summoning things to fight for them, the coward was wearing them out. I requipped my executioner pistol and limped towards them, he saw me and began to laugh,

"Look at you! Pathetic, no family left, at least your parents got some hits on me before I killed them, but pity you no more family. No mommy or daddy and especially no sisters. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH-" his laugh was cut short when Greg and Kaitlyn double kicked him in the face, he fell off the staircase he was standing on and landed right in front of me,

"You're wrong, I have a brother and a sister, they are my family!" he raised his gun to Zarthons head, "You fucked with the wrong family. This time stay dead." he shot a bullet straight into zarthons head. Greg and Kaitlyn climbed down the stairs,

"This time we burn the body!" Greg yelled.

**11 YEARS AGO**

Normal POV

The sun dawned on the broken town, Greg and Kaitlyn were unconscious next to Phillip, his parents and Zarthon laid in front of them dead, in his hands Phillip held a gun that resembled a 44. he stood up with the gun pointed right at Zarthon, even though he was dead Phillip shot him in the back until he was out of bullets. Kaitlyn was the first to get up, then Greg,

"You did it." Greg said,

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Hey, you don't have anymore family members do you?" he asked,

"No." Phillips eyes filled with water,

"Thats ok we can be your family!" Kaitlyn yelled,  
"You guys would really let me come with you?"

"Of course, we need another guy anyway, dad said Fairy Tail only takes in teams of three and up!" Greg said with a smirk on,

"Well what is our team going to be called?" Kaitlyn asked, Greg shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey what about that word you said earlier!" Phillip said,

"Ainsevil?" he said,

"Yeah its perfect."

"So be it then, Ainsevil it is. You wanna pack before we go?"

"Fresh start," he attached a holster to his waist and slid the pistol into it, "Lets get going, where is this place exactly?"

"We don't know but we'll find it eventually."

"That could take forever, but it looks like we got time." the three all smiled and started down the road, the story of Ainsevil has begun.

**END OF QUEST**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I...I just….Wow**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Quest 24: Arrival

**2 YEARS AGO**

Normal POV

The team had been on the road for 9 years now, stopping by towns to do things they asked, but they still didn't come close to finding their true goal...until one day. The town of Hargeon, buildings were crumbling and fires were raging, a red haired lady in armor was surrounded by men in black armor but for some reason everytime she slayed one two more would take its place,

"Hydra stop with this nonsense and fight me!" she yelled, her voice was bleated out by her breathing, she was tired and looked like she would drop,

"As you wish." a man said, the group disappeared leaving one guy standing behind the girl, "Surprise!" he swept his leg under hers and she collapsed on the ground, two clones appeared and held her arms back, "I wonder how much they will pay for the return of Titania!" suddenly the team burst out of the shadows magic ready,

"HOW ABOUT YOUR LIFE!" Greg yelled as he cut the two clones with his axe, Phillip's lightning got him from behind and Kaitlyn finished him off with a double kick to the face. He now tried to crawl away but Greg touched his magic to the guys face,

"Sweet dreams." and he fainted, the group got the girl on her feet, as soon as Kaitlyn saw her face she began to blush,

"Whoa-" after she said it she put her hand over her mouth,

"I appreciate the assist, if you want I can split the reward with you. Wait where are my manners, hi im Erza Scarlet." Erza said as she stood up against a barrel for support,

"We would appreciate the money and we do need help finding-" Greg stopped when he saw the symbol on her armor, he ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and not knowingly put his other hand on her breast, "Are you part of this guild?" he said, Erza looked embarrassed and removed his hands from her,

"Fairy Tail, yes im guessing you want to join."

"Yes all three of us, we have been looking for them for a long time!" Kaitlyn yelled accidentally then covered her mouth again,

"Ok then, well for saving my life I will get you in. You're just in time too, tomorrow we start the S-class promotion event."

"I don't know what that means but ok!" Phillip chimed in,

"But first thing is first, what are your names?" Erza asked,

"Im Greg, this is my sister Kaitlyn and my friend Phillip. Me and my sister are shadow dragon slayers and Phillip is a requip/lightning guy."

"Did you just say...dragon slayers?" she asked,

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing, you're going to fit right in! But watch out for this guy Natsu, he is going to try and fight you."

"Sounds like a pussy." after that remark she laughed as she signaled for them to follow her.

**AT THE GUILD**

Normal POV

The team reached the guild in a couple of hours and were greeted by everyone there, a girl with white hair came up to them and offered them a couple of drinks,

"H-h-hi." Greg said, hardly able to breath, the girl giggled and left,

"I dont like her." Kaitlyn said,

"Shut up she seems nice!" Greg said in defense,

"Oooooo you love her!" a blue cat said,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Greg yelled as he smacked the cat across the room,

"Why did you do that to the poor cat." Kaitlyn said,

"It talked!"

"So."

"So its a spawn of satan and must be destroyed!"

"No its not!"

"WHO HIT MY BEST FRIEND!" a boy in pink hair yelled across the guild,

"Pink." Greg giggled, "Is this guy serious?" his hands burst into flames and he roared towards the bar, "Ok then. Hey bro you need to go to sleep." Greg dodged him and touched his magic to the back of his head, making the guy pass out right in Kaitlyns food,

"Ewww gross, he got hair all over my steak!"

"Oh thats Natsu, he is the hot head around here and likes to fight newcomers." the girl with white hair said,

"Did I ask you?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"Why I have never heard such a rude-"

"You wanna go out?" Greg interrupted,

"What?" both of the girls asked each in a different tone,

"You me on a date. Whats your name?"

"Mirajane."

"Thats a nice name."

"You are going to die." Kaitlyn said and stormed off,

"I don't like her." Mira said. The team met in the middle of the guild hall to talk about living status,

"I found a place nearby that does not require a lot of rent and it has room for all of us." Phillip said,

"Sounds good, but what exactly are we going to do to get money?" Kaitlyn said,

"I heard from Mira that we have to choose a job from the assignment board and then we get paid for completing the quest." Greg said,

"Alright so its settled-" Phillip was cut off by the master making a announcement,

"All wizards who are competing in the S-class promotion please report outside at once!" he said,

"Lets get going, today we show these guys how Ainsevil rolls!" Greg said,

"Hell yeah!" the others yelled. Thats when Greg woke up.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 25: New recruit

**PRESENT DAY**

Greg's POV

This is demoralizing, i'm a fucking S-class mage and I was Kidnapped from my own home. God damnit, when I woke up my hands were in some kind of handcuffs that were attached to a pole leading into the ground, I looked around and I was in a large black tiled room with nothing not even a door, a man's voice came over the speaker, a man I know too well,

"Bout time you woke up!" Sigmus said over the speaker, "Allow me to tell you where you are."

"Sigmus!"

"Now now now calm down. This room eliminates all magic from being used."

"Then what is the point of these cuffs!"

"To keep you still." a tile opened up from the ceiling and a collar was attached to my neck, "This little device will keep track of your vitals at all times while in this room."

"And what is the point of this room?"

"To see how long you can survive!"

"Im lost."

"In this room I can make projections of anything I want and make its effects seem real. The best part is every wave you beat no matter how many, I can just make another wave right off the bat."

"Well then we are going to be here awhile then." I said confidently, the cuffs were released and a wall opened up revealing a assortment of weapons. I grabbed the battle axe and waited for it to start, the room changed I was on a island, then a monster appeared in front of me,

"Let the games begin!"

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Normal POV

The group was gathered around a table, Kaitlyn and Phillip were explaining what they saw,

"...When we realized what had just happened it was too late they took him." Kaitlyn said,

"Why didn't they take you guys too, you were vulnerable when they smoked the place?" Grey asked,

"We don't know but this is definitely Sigmus's final attempt at revenge." Kaitlyn shuffled uneasily she was trying to hide something in her pocket, a ring, a wedding ring. She looked nervously at Erza hoping she doesn't notice. The lachrimae in Kaitlyns pocket started glowing, she quickly took it out and answered it,

"Greg!" She said,

"No guess again." Sigmus chuckled,

"Where is Greg!" Erza took the lachrimae and hooked it up to a projector putting the image on the wall,

"Oh he is ok at the current moment." he made the image face a room where Greg was recklessly swinging a axe, he had cuts all over his body,

"What did you do to him?" Phillip demanded,

"In that room I can make dreams become real, you don't see it but Greg is fighting a group of soldiers." a robotic voice came on,

"Wave 125 complete."

"You can't keep me here forever Sigmus!" Greg yelled in a random direction. Sigmus held a finger up which meant wait a minute then pushed a button on the panel,

"Don't worry the next wave will be physciatric." he pressed another button on the panel and Greg grabbed his head while screaming,

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!" his eyes were bloodshot, the screen turned again and Sigmus smiled, the message ended. Phillip looked intensely angry he squeezed the table until it started to crack,

"No one does that to Greg, if he gets free Sigmus will have his balls chopped off." he said,

"We don't have a lead on where he is for all we know they could be on the other side of the world." Erza said,

"We need to find them and fast!" Kaitlyn screamed.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The group started organizing the search plan and rescue procedures when the door flew open, Greg walked in he was in perfect health, Phillip and Kaitlyn ran to him with tears in there eyes and hugged him,

"How did you get back?" Grey asked,

"I broke the magical restraints. And killed sigmus." Greg said,

"Oh my god its over!" Phillip said,

"Well lets celebrate!" Erza shouted,

"No." Greg said while holding his head,

"Whats the matter?" Kaitlyn asked, Greg started sweating both hands flew to hold his head,

"Greg you don't look so good." Lucy said,

"Im fine I just need some rest. Im going home guys."

"Wait, we were worried sick about you, you can't just leave." Erza said,

"Im sorry, im just really tired." Greg walked out of the guild and in the direction of their house.

**AT THE HOUSE**

Gregs POV

_Kill_. No protect, fight it. _Kill them all. _No they are my friends I will not. _ You will do it and you will like it. _Get out of my head! _Kill them, slaughter them all. _I can't and I wont. _you have no choice._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _calm down I just want to play. _What the fuck are you? _I am the one who will show you the light. _No I refuse, stop get out of my head. _Im in command now you wait here until i'm done. _Noooooooooooooo!

"_Hail King Sigmus."_

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 26: One shall stand, one shall fall

Kaitlyns POV

"Phillip Im worried about Greg." I said,

"Yeah he hasnt come out of his room all day." he replied,

"Should we go in there?"

"What if he is 'doing something'"

"He has a girlfriend and don't put that in my head!"

"Well im just saying." we each took a deep breath and opened the door. Greg was sitting in front of his conspiracy wall, red string connected 60 pictures and articles together and in the center was the trio of evil, Joseph, Imin, and Sigmus,

"_What do you want?" _he said coldly,

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" I asked,

"_Just a sore throat, i'm taking the day off to get well."_

"Why didnt you tell us, I would have made some soup." I said,

"And I would have gotten Wendy." Phillip joined in,

"_Thank you but I am fine." _his face twitched, "Run!" he twitched again, "_Get out!" _we did as he asked and left. Once we were out of his room we gave each other the same look,

"Run?" Phillip said,

"Shh, im trying to listen." we both put our ears to the door,

"_Moron you almost blew this whole op! _You are not killing my family! _You have no choice and by the way you are now me and I am what will control you. _They will find out and once they do both of us are dead. _We will see about that."_

"What the fuck is going on?" I said,

"I dont fucking know."

"MInd control?"  
"Looks like it but he is still in there."

"Then he has a alt personality."

"No I think that Sigmus planted a dead soul in Greg."

"How is that possible?"

"Does it look like I know but we need to stop him!" I knew that he was right but, how does one get a dead soul out of another person?

"Look just help me get him to the guild."

"Ok you go in first and I'll knock him out when you have got him distracted."

**LATER ON**

Normal POV

The guild hall was quiet since there was only a few people in the guild today. Phillip and Kaitlyn barged into the guild dragging Greg behind them,

"MASTER!" Phillip yelled, Makarov came rushing out of his office,

"What!"

"Its Greg, Sigmus put a dead soul in him."

"WENDY!"

"Yes master."

"Get over here child and pull this soul out of Greg."

"I dont know if I can."

"You have to try." she placed her hands on Gregs head and pumped magic through him, he moaned a bit in his normal voice. Wendy began to sweat, suddenly a blue orb floated out of Gregs mouth, Immediately Greg woke up and crushed the orb in his hand,

"Next time Joseph, stay dead."

"Your back." Kaitlyn said as she hugged him,

"Please excuse me sis." he got up and walked into the courtyard, a shrouded man stood there waiting for him,

"I have to admit, that was fast. I should have put Imin in you."

"Sigmus, this is it. You and me. One shall stand and one shall fall."

"You have made a very big mistake."

"You are not a god, I now understand how you are able to use so much power."

"Is that so?"

"You draw power from people who align themselves with you, you thought if you could get me on your side you would stand a chance against Makarov. Well now you stand alone, you have no army any more!" Greg charged, Sigmus blocked but he flew backwards clutching his arm, "You feel that old man."

"How did you know?"

"You haven't fought me since we first met, when you had a huge army, now you are one man. YOU ARE NOT A KING!" he yelled,

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sigmus charged now with magic in his hands, the sky seemed brighter and his body glowed gold, he raised his fist to punch but Greg caught it like he was fighting himself, Sigmus used his other hand but it got caught too,

"You shall not pass." Greg said in his demon voice, his eyes began to glow. Sigmus now knew what would happen next, Greg pulled his arms to his side and put his foot to Sigmus's chest, he began to pull and Sigmus roared in pain. His arms began to crack, his shoulders began to bleed,

"No!" he yelled through his screaming, Greg smiled wickedly,

"Long live the king." he said in his demonic voice, Sigmus's arms ripped from their sockets and he went flying backwards, he hit a condemned building and the entire thing crumbled down. Greg stood still, at his feet was his enemies crown.

**END OF QUEST**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:Thought i could add a few plot twists along with a cliffhanger **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Quest 27: Titania and Shadows

Normal POV

"If you break her heart, I will break your neck." Greg said, he was in Erza's house,

"Look I know you don't want your sister to get hurt again, but you can trust me." Erza replied,

"Its only a matter of time until she asks you."

"I know but I hope its soon."  
"Why?"

"Remember Hydra."

"Yes the first guy we took down."

"He was released from prison yesterday." Greg clenched his fists,

"I will patrol the perimeter at all times, just make her happy."

"I will."

**MEANWHILE**

Enemies POV

Hydra sat at a bar waiting for his contact, he was drank every few seconds, impatient. a man with a bandanna covering most of his face approached Hydra and sat next to him,

"You're late." Hydra said, no response, "Well we're going to have to work on the whole talking thing." the man slid over a small piece of paper. Hydra unfolded it, "That's all you want?" the man looked at Hydra with his gray eyes, his black hair was was in tangles giving him a reckless look, "Never the less, Titania will pay for what she did to me." the man took off his bandanna revealing his mangled face, he took Hydra's drink,

"Agreed." and he finished off the drink,

"Don't go looking for your own revenge with those siblings-" the man summoned a dagger into his hands and held it up to Hydra's neck, "Careful." on hearing that the masked man left the bar.

**AT THE GUILD**

Kaitlyns POV

I was pretty scared, I had the ring in my pocket and she was sitting at the bar. I can do this! I walked up to her,

"Erza?" I squeaked,

"What is it?" she asked, my heart was pounding, I thought my chest was going to explode, I got down on one knee. Everyone in the guild turned towards us, Greg and Phillip had smiles on their faces,

"Erza Scarlet...will you marry me?" I said,

"Yes!" she picked me up and swung me around, she was crying and so was I, so I kissed her,

"ARE YOU CRYING!?" Elfman asked Greg, who was wiping his eyes,

"NO!" he punched Elfman in the face and sent him flying, which of course in Fairy Tail means that everyone has to start fighting, but I just stood there holding Erza tight, she grabbed my hand and led me to the basement,

"Lets celebrate." she said, I couldn't help but smile.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Gregs POV

I am never wearing a fucking suit ever again, this thing is itchy and the tie is strangling me. At any rate I was patrolling the perimeter, while still being in range to watch the wedding, after she proposed Kaitlyn asked for my blessing, I may not be her father but i'm the closest thing she has to a role model, I said yes but I still had the feeling something was going to go wrong. The priest started asking for their vows, never thought this day would come, I swear to god if that is a tear...I let myself get distracted,

"Shadow make axe!" I said at the last moment, my axe blocked the sword from cutting me in half, no one noticed, I was too far for them to notice. I slashed but he blocked, I brought my axe down but he dodged. I disarmed him but another blade appeared in his hand and we started the process again. I got through his defense and smacked his face with the flat of my blade tearing the bandanna off of his face, now I want you to picture a guy with gray eyes and black hair, with a normal face from the nose up, but the other side is a purplish black skull with thin skin and black lips, "What the hell are you?"

"A monster thanks to you." my eyes widened, suddenly multiple guys in black armor surrounded me, three of them tackled me to the ground,

"Thank you my friend but we will take it from here. Your next job is to deal with sparky." skull face nodded and left. Hydra smiled and smashed his boot on my face, everything went black.

**MEANWHILE**

Normal POV

"I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest finished, Erza arched Kaitlyn over and kissed her, the crowd went wild with applause, Phillip was standing next to the altar clapping, a man approached him and asked him for help, Phillip hesitated at first but nodded and followed the man. They went into an alley where skull face was waiting.

The party was going great everyone was laughing and smiling, Wendy sat next to Lucy, Erza asked them to be bridesmaids, a man came up to them,

"Excuse me but are you Wendy?"

"Yes I am."

"Good I need your help, my wife just broke her arm and Cana said you could help."

"Oh yes, where is your wife?"

"Just two streets over."

"Alright, Lucy I'll be right back." Wendy walked alongside the man for a while and once they got to the street no one was there, "Umm, where is your wife?" he smiled,

"Wow that was easy." a new person who looked just like the man grabbed Wendy and hit her in the back of the head with a bat.

Erza and Kaitlyn were sitting at the center table eating the cake, Erza felt very tense. She noticed that some of her friends were missing. One of the servers came up to Erza and handed her a note, she unfolded it and read- _We have your friends, come quietly and no one gets hurt- "_Kaitlyn."

"Yes?"

"I have to go but I want you to go straight home even if I'm not there."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, a friend of mine just needs my help." Erza got up and announced she had to leave, everyone said goodbyes and Erza left, following the server. He lead her to a large horse carriage, Hydra and a masked man stood next to it, once they saw Erza they stopped talking,"I will trade myself for the hostages." she said,

"How brave, but you are already a hostage yourself!" he opened the back of the carriage to reveal Greg, Phillip and Wendy unconscious on the floor,"Now hands behind your back." Erza did so and the masked man tied her hands together, "Sweet dreams." Hydra hit her head with a bat, knocking her out.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Normal POV

Erza, Greg, Wendy, and Phillip were in a half circle formation with their hands linked to poles, Erza was the only one conscious at the time,

"Hello Erza, remember me." Hydra said,

"Please let them go, its me you want." Erza begged,

"Aww she's cute." he held Wendys head so he could see her face, "I haven't seen a women in 2 years you know."

"Get away from her!"

"What if I said no."

"I'll persuade you."

"Alright miss Erza, i've always wondered what it would be like to do it with a lesbian." he walked over and detached Erza's link to the pole and dragged her by the head to a small room with a bed in it, Erza had a tear in her eye,

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want my revenge in the worst way anyone can imagine." he took a pair of scissors and cut the top of Erza's wedding dress, revealing her bra, Erza was shaking, next he went lower and cut away at the bottom of the dress. Once he was finished the dress fell off leaving Erza with just her underwear,

"Stop." Erza cried, "I can help you, stop now and we can forget about this."

"We are far beyond that point my dear." he slashed the bra and the panties leaving Erza naked kneeling on the floor. He grabbed her hair and unbuttoned his pants, then he pulled down his underwear revealing his penis, he pulled her hair back forcing her to open her mouth and he stuck his penis in,

"Ackglshhe" Erza gagged, he started thrusting faster and faster, after a minute semen filled Erza's mouth, he tipped her head back forcing her to swallow, "Why, why are you doing this."

"Shut up!" he smacked her across the face and she fell back on the bed leaving her ass exposed,"How kind of you." Erza realised what he was talking about and tried to roll over but too late he pinned her down with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other. He then slammed his penis into her vagina and began again, Erza was crying now, she had just said her vows to stay faithful to Kaitlyn and now she was being raped by her enemy. She was drawing near her peak, breathing heavily, "Ahh you like it now eh." she was still crying but now she was biting her lip trying to hold in the screaming,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she finally yelled,

"Thats all I needed to hear." he let go of Erza and dragged her back to the room. He buckled her into place and she just sat there crying,"Now that you are broken I will wait until you recover, then I'll be back."

"Please stop, just let us go, or at least them."

"Not a chance, if they see Titania in ruin, they will truly realise who they are dealing with." he left leaving Erza who curled up into a ball to try and hide her shame.

"Owwwwww." Greg moaned,

"I agree." Phillip said,

"My head hurts." Wendy said, she looked over at Erza, "Why are you naked, what did they do?!"

"In order to keep them away from you Wendy, I...I…"

"You what?" Phillip asked,

"I let him, do things." they realised what she meant, Wendy started crying, she knew that they would have done it to her if Erza didn't say anything,

"Erza i'm so sorry." she apologized, Erza just didn't look at them,

"I'll kill them for this!" Greg said,

"I hate to ask this now but who is the masked guy?" Phillip jumped in,

"I hate to say this but-" Greg was interrupted, by a man on the stairs,

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." the masked man climbed down the stairs, "Don't ruin the surprise. You blue hair!"

"What."

"You can heal things correct?"

"Yes any living creature." he pulled off his mask,

"Return my face to normal."

"What?"

"Thats why I wanted you to come along on our little field trip, you are my payment for my job."  
"I am not a currency!" he slammed her head against the wall,

"But you are a doctor." he slashed Phillips stomach, causing serious bleeding,

"PHILLIP!" Greg yelled,

"Heal me and I will let you heal him."

"I refuse to heal you!"

"You have 10 minutes before he bleeds out." he started making a ticking sound with his messed up mouth,

"Alright I'll do it." he released her from the pole and bent down so she could touch his face. Her magic flowed from her body into his jaw, his skin became thicker, his lips turned back to normal and his jaw no longer looked like a skull, there stood the horrible image of Imin, Greg stared at Imin with pure hatred in his eyes,

"But sigmus said you were dead!" Wendy yelled,

"There were a lot of things the good king didn't know about, and you mister Hakai, you didn't kill him either."

"What!" Greg said,

"I took the pleasure in finishing him off myself, but nice job ripping his arms off." Imin smiled, Greg looked disgusted at the fact that he was just complimented by his enemy, "Go ahead child, I am a man of my word." Wendy quickly went to Phillip and healed his wound, but he already passed out from blood lose, "Now the reason why I brought you here Hakai, is for revenge, I only wanted one of you so be glad your sister isn't here too. Shame for my friend though bet he would have loved that blonde."

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!" Erza and Greg yelled in unison,

"Oh yeah forgot about the little newlywed over there, but my job is done its time to go Wendy."

"What?" she asked,

"I said you were my payment, and it will be nice when I rebuild my army to have a medic on the team." Imin smiled and grabbed Wendy,

"Let her go!" Erza said,

"Sorry thats not going to happen."

"Whatever army you build I will crush it," Greg pulled at his restraints, "AGAIN AND AGAIN!" he pulled the cuffs so hard that his wrists turned purple, Imin approached him and drew a dagger out of thin air,

"Lets put a smile on that face." he started to carve Greg's face,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain, the blade was heated so the scars would be permanent,

"You feel that you prick!" he pulled away from Greg looking at his masterpiece, he carved a word from the Ainsevil language, "Shame." he said, telling them what it meant, Greg slumped back to his knees, defeated and now made a fool,

"I will kill you Imin, slowly and painfully. First I will start at your face, not even Wendy would be able to heal it again. Then I will break all of you limbs and watch as you try and fight back. Then I will rip your spine out. And once you finally die I will send your soul to oblivion and you will know the true meaning of darkness!"

"I'll believe it when I see it muchacho." he left dragging Wendy behind.

"Hey Greg?" Phillip asked once he woke up,

"Yeah man."

"We will get him."

"Dont look at me." he said looking away from them,

"Phillip leave him alone, we need to find out how to get out of here." Erza said, she was over the fact that she was just raped,

"Hey are you still wearing your wedding ring?"

"Yes why?"

"Thats not a diamond its a lachrimae, Kaitlyn said it can lead her to you!"

"Then why isn't she here saving us?" the door flew open and Hydra appeared in the doorway he didn't say anything but it was hard to see him through the light, "What do you want now?" no response instead he fell down the stairs, he hit the floor and his eyes said it all. He had no Pupils just white eyes gazing forever onward, Kaitlyn came running down the stairs and hugged Erza who was still naked,

"Who?!" she demanded, Erza nodded towards the body of Hydra, "Their down here!" Natsu, Lucy and Grey came storming down the stairs, Lucy and Grey went to Phillip and Natsu ran to Greg with Happy at his side,

"Jeez man what happened to your face?" Natsu said stupidly,

"Shut up." Greg replied coldly,

"Is that a symbol or something? What does it me-" Greg grabbed Natsu's throat,

"I said shut up!" Greg put on his hood and walked out,

"Whats his problem?" Natsu said, Erza leaned over and whispered in Kaitlyns ear everything that happened, "Hey wheres Wendy?", Lucy asked,

"Imin took her, said he needed a medic." Phillip answered,

"Well we will find her and bring Imin to justice!" Natsu yelled, Greg overheard,

"Or kill." he said coldly, no one responded and they all left. Natsu took it upon himself to burn the place down, leaving no evidence of that horrible day.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 28: A gathering force

Normal POV

Erza had been in her bathroom for nearly an hour and everyone was starting to worry,

"Hey, why don't you all go home and rest I'll take care of her." Kaitlyn said addressing the others. One by one they all said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey come on out or I'm coming in." Kaitlyn yelled through the door,

"Not now Kaitlyn." Erza said,

"Why are you in there?"

"I was throwing up last night, so I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"We'll I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your wife!"

"It's almost done." Kaitlyn crossed here fingers, if they were going to have a child she wanted family DNA not a random person, but that would mean Greg would have to have sex with Erza which Kaitlyn was not wanting to happen,"Negative!"

"Oh thank god." with both of them relieved they headed towards the guild hall.

**AT THE GUILD HALL**

Normal POV

Mira and Greg were sitting at the bar, Mira was trying her best to cheer him up,

"With your hood on it's not noticeable." he smiled but it quickly faded, Phillip sat at a table arm wrestling Elfman,

"Scared big guy." Phillip said, they were even,

"You can't keep this up against a real man like me!" Elfman gloated, Phillip started to have a vein twitching on his arm, Elfman was getting the advantage he sent his arm into beast mode and Phillip countered by pumping his arm with electricity, Greg seemed to be getting annoyed by the noise they were making and shot their arms putting them to sleep,

"Pins and needles!" Phillip screamed, Elfman was carefully holding his arm, Greg actually laughed. Kaitlyn and Erza walked in, they went over to Greg,

"You know his tactics, where would he go with Wendy in order to rebuild an army?" Erza asked,

"He would first go around towns to gather up a starting force, then he would find a place underground to house them, next he will start sending out his troops to gather more people. By now he already has a small force." he explained,

"So we search underground?"

"Yes, start finding locations for abandoned mines or caves, possibly a canyon."

"Alright me and Kaitlyn will search north, Phillip and Elfman you will search the south, Grey and Lucy will search the east, and Greg and Natsu will search the west." Erza told them, everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

**IN THE NORTHERN MOUNTAINS**

Kaitlyn's POV

Oh my god its fucking cold up here,

"Erza, can we rest, my tits are freezing." I said,

"There is a small town up ahead, we can stop there." we came over a hill and saw a few buildings with smoke coming out of the chimneys. We got to the town in a couple of minutes and went into the bar,

"How much for a room?" I asked the lady,

"40 jewel a night." she said, I put the money on the counter top, we sat down at the nearest table and two people walked in,

"Any wizards walk in today?" the girl asked,

"2, and they are sitting right behind you." the bartender said, the two of them walked over to us and sat down,

"Hey ladies." the man said, the girl punched his stomach,

"Whats with the outfits?" I asked, they were wearing gray shirts with silver chest plates and shoulder pads with brown leather gloves,

"Its part of our 'organization' that were in." the girl said, me and Erza looked at each other,

"What kind of organization?"

"A army in the making, we plan on overthrowing this pathetic government but the boss wants to deal with a stupid guild first."

"Hmm and where would we go to join this army?"

"There are directions to our camp for this area in this letter, stop by if you're interested." they both got up and left, me and Erza smiled, we have a lead.

**MEANWHILE**

Normal POV

"So is that thing permanent or what?" Natsu asked,

"Until we find Wendy yes." Greg answered,

"So that word is written in that weird language you speak right?"

"Yes."

"How do you pronounce it?"

"_Ees."_

"East?"

"No _ees."_

"So how many words do you know in that language?"

"_Miac bor ventue."_

"Wha?"

"_Not that many_."

"Well how far are we from a cave or something my feet are getting tired." Happy complained,

"You're flying!" Natsu yelled,

"So."

"So your wings should be tired not your feet!" Greg stopped suddenly. Happy and Natsu exchanged looks, Greg closed his eyes and concentrated,

"Were being followed." he said, Natsu put flames in his hands,

"Where?!" Greg closed his eyes again, then opened them suddenly,

"Get down!" he yelled, they all ducked and a huge rock went soaring over there heads, Natsu countered he ran straight through the forest, and launched into the trees then he pulled down the pursuer,

"Who are you?" it was a girl,

"I'll never tell you!" she said,

"You are Bail, Kyna's sister." Greg said,

"How did you know?"

"I read Kyna's prison review, I also noticed you looked like her and had the same powers. I just want to tell you that you're fighting for the wrong side, if you help us I can arrange a shorter jail sentence for your sister."

"No you cant."

"I have my connections." Greg offered her a hand,

"Fine." she said as she accepted his hand,

"I don't trust her. How do we know you won't betray us." Natsu said, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs,

"These were meant for you but I guess if you dont trust me-" Natsu snatched them from her hands and cuffed her behind her back,

"Natsu!" Greg yelled,

"No its ok, I understand." Greg didn't like it but he had to remember, 1 Natsu doesn't trust people who tried to kill him or his friends and 2 he is an idiot. They walked for two more miles, every time they came across an obstacle they had to help Bail get over it, which was slowing them down,

"Damnit this is taking to long." Greg said,

"Look I know that but I don't trust her." Natsu said,

"But she is slowing us down."

"Then why don't we just tell her to go away?"

"She holds valuable information and we need to get back to the guild to report we have a commander." Natsu looked at Greg with anger, Greg looked back with the same expression, Bail just stood there wondering if they were going to fight or something.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Normal POV

Kaitlyn and Erza followed the directions in the letter until they came across a cave, inside there were boxes and magic mobiles, but there were things with tarps over them, curiously Kaitlyn lifted up one of the tarps to reveal a mortar,

"Ahhh so you two did come!" the girl said,

"You never gave us your name."

"You can call me sarge, since I'm in command of this outpost."

"Outpost?"

"Yeah we have like 10 of them not including headquarters."

"Where is headquarters?"

"Only I know." Erza and Kaitlyn decided it was time to show their true colors but were stopped by the sound of stomping, "Now do me a favor and surrender." they were surrounded by soldiers, two harpoon turrets were mounted on ridges pointed at them,

"What is the meaning of this!?" Erza asked,

"I contacted the boss and he told me everything about you two." Sarge said, they knew that the act was up and engaged the enemy.

**BACK AT THE GUILD TWO DAYS LATER**

Erza and Kaitlyn got away but brought no information other than the fact of having multiple outposts, Grey and Lucy brought back battle plans for an invasion of Fairy Tail, Phillip and Elfman brought back blueprints for a weapon of some kind, and Greg and Natsu brought back a Prisoner,

"What is this?" Phillip asked holding up the blueprints,

"That is a magic harness." Bail said, she was linked to a chair in the guild hall,

"What does it do?"

"It allows a wizard to control another wizard who is strapped into it."

"Thats how they are using Wendy." Erza said,

"Yes." Bail confirmed,

"Where is it?" Greg asked,

"No one knows exactly where it is, but wherever the general goes it follows."

"So its constantly moving."

"Yes."

"Thank you Bail that will be all for today."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"There is a holding cell downstairs." Phillip said as he picked her up and went downstairs,

"Hey what about these plans?" Elfman asked,

"Well we don't know when they will attack but atleast we will know what to expect." Lucy said, they all nodded,

"Oh boy look at the time. lets stop here for today." Greg said, and with that they went home.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 29: INCOMING

**AT THE GUILDHALL**

Normal POV

All was quiet, which was weird for the guild. The tables were filled with members but the chatter was low, and there was a storm raging outside. Mira was cleaning off the cups while Ainsevil sat at the bar drinking away when Nico and Romeo burst through the doors,

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Nico yelled while running towards the team,

"What is it buddy?" Phillip asked,

"There are a bunch of guys marching into the town and they have this weird thing and...and…"

"And what Nico?" Greg asked,

"Wendy is on it." the team went wide eyed, and starting gathering up the guild members to defensive positions, Cana was at a window and gasped, she turned towards the hall and yelled,

"INCOMING!" the window exploded and Cana plummeted to the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOT: so I started to show a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 11**

Quest 30: Falling skies

**THE EXPLOSION WENT OFF**

Normal POV

Cana crashed onto one of the tables, her arm was bent in a not natural way and blood ran down from her shoulder. Nico ran to try and get her up but he wasn't strong enough to lift her, he ended up dragging her across the ground as she cried in pain. Phillip ran over and picked her up and ran to the infirmary to try and patch her up. Greg and Kaitlyn went outside before anyone else and faced the invading force. Behind them was the magic harness, Wendy had chains around her arms legs and waist to keep her perfectly still while she had another chain attached to her neck leading to a man on the back of it. The man had silver robes on and had gray hair his eyes were glowing red, he made a concentrated face and Wendy flinched as her power came spiraling out in the form of a dragon roar but she didn't say anything. Greg and Kaitlyn barely dodged the roar in time and answered back with a call of their own, the army locked shields and managed to withstand the two roars like they were rocks. The troops stopped advancing and parted way for Imin who wore his old armor with the very same symbol on it,

"Im not going to launch my strike yet, first I wanted to watch as you try to gather up the ability to stop me. Now that I have my medic I am unstoppable." Imin said,

"Imin let Wendy go and we will let you leave." Kaitlyn said,

"Um no he is dying no matter what." Greg said, Kaitlyn smiled and walked over to Greg and whispered in his ear,

"Fucking swallow your pride and help me!" she whispered,

"But he did this to my face, and he is just going to keep coming back if we don't kill him." he replied,

"Look just follow my lead and keep calm."

"Fine." they finished their talk,

"Alright Imin what do you want?"

"I want you miss Hakai." Imin said,

"What?" Kaitlyn asked,

"I didn't get the chance to repay you for my face." he said,

"Non negotiable!" Greg yelled,

"If you accept to come with me I will leave your town in peace." Kaitlyn thought about this for awhile, Greg got angry,

"Oh you can't seriously be thinking about going with this guy!" he yelled,

"Look if I don't he will destroy the guild." Kaitlyn said,

"How about a trade then, give us Wendy and….you can have Kaitlyn." he spat out, Imin smiled,

"Non negotiable." he said in a cruel and mocking tone, Greg really wanted to smash his face in but he balled his fists to hold in his anger, then he shook his head in agreement. Kaitlyn walked over to Imin and he made his soldiers part again,

"Ladies first." he said, Kaitlyn walked through the crowd then Imin followed her. The army turned around and marched away, Greg turned the other way and entered the guild.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Greg has flipped over 10 tables and smashed two pillars,

"Calm down!" Phillip said,

"NO!" Greg yelled, as he punched him in the face. Phillip stumbled backwards and put his fingers to his lips, wiped the blood from his face,

"look I know its difficult but she will be fine." Phillip said, "After all she is 'your' sister."

**MEANWHILE**

Kaitlyn was sitting next to Imin in the troop transport,

"Will you release Wendy after this?" she asked,

"Im thinking about it." he said,

"What are you going to do?"

"Dont worry about it." they rode in silence until they reached their destination. Once the doors opened Kaitlyn was the first to step out, they were in a huge warehouse but she looked at where they came in and it was a ramp leading to a door on the ceiling, they were underground. Soldiers were everywhere, most were assembling battle equipment while others trained, slept, and ate,

"Alright why am I here?" she asked, instead of an answer he lead her to Wendy, "Wendy are you alright?!"

"Kaitlyn?" she moaned, but let her eyes close again,

"Get her out of that thing!"

"Sorry, no can do. She needs rest from all the energy we pulled out of her today. She may be a doctor but she is not a weapon, I realized that on her initial deployment. Which is why I needed you miss Hakai." Imin explained,

"Im sorry im lost?" Imin took the tarp off of the thing next to them to unveil another magic harness but this one was different, it didn't have wheels, "Absolutely not."

"Then I guess I will continue my march on your town and kill your wife and brother."

"Im not getting in that thing."

"Well Wendy better get ready, time for another field trip."

"No!"

"Then get in the damn harness!"

"There has to be another way!"

"No!"

"Alright fine Ill do it." Imin took her arm and placed her in position on the device, a man stepped up behind her and raised his arms. Chains coiled around Kaitlyns waist and pulled her down, her legs were chained to the bottom of the device and her arms were stretched until they made contact with the poles on her right and left side. The man clapped his hands and a collar was attached to Kaitlyns neck, immediately she felt like she was being drained, her magic was no longer in her control,

"Owwww." Kaitlyn moaned,

"Atleast you aren't screaming…..yet." he made a signal with his hands and a box was lowered on top of the harness, then the entire thing was lifted up and put on treads, and finally a cannon was attached to the hole in the box. Imin had just made a human powered tank. Kaitlyn could only see the light from the small aimer above her head and she couldn't look through it only the man behind her can, "Alright lets test it!" suddenly it began to move, Kaitlyn felt her power being used. They went to the surface and a hole in front of Kaitlyns face opened, "Comfy?" Imin gloated, "Just thought you wanted to see what you will be destroying today." she looked through the hole and saw a small village in the distance,

"No please, there are innocent people in that town, children even!" she screamed,

"Dont care. FIRE!" the guy behind her made a jolt with his arm and she felt pain in her stomach, then it climbed up to her heart and head, she screamed and the cannon fired obliterating the town, "Well done Kaitlyn."

**LATER THAT DAY**

Greg was uncomfortable, he wasnt use to not having his sister right next to him so he could talk to her,

"Erza?" he asked,

"Yes?"

"Does that wedding ring work both ways?"

"Yes, but it keeps saying that Kaitlyn is right outside."

"Why?"

"I dont know but she isn't out there." Greg got up and went out side of the guild, he looked around for a little bit until he found Kaitlyn's wedding ring. He picked it up and examined it closely, It was perfectly fine, the lachrimae was in its place, the gold was still intact, but there was something else he noticed. There was a small secondary lachrimae on the bottom of the ring. Greg went back inside and pulled out a projector and brought it home. Once he was inside he put the ring in the projector and it displayed a image on the wall, it was his first birthday without his parents, the shadow dragon was out gathering food so Kaitlyn and Greg were alone in the cave. Kaitlyn started singing happy birthday while she held a rock with a candle on it. Greg started to tear up, the film cut to a scene where she was upstairs in Phillips old house playing with some blocks while Greg guarded the door, a shoebox tipped over and would have hit Kaitlyn if Greg didn't shoot it with darkness,

"Thank you." Kaitlyn said, next was the first monster that the three fought in the wilderness, Phillip zapped its legs and Kaitlyn and Greg punched it in the face. The scene changed to their fight with Hydra and the first time Kaitlyn and Erza met. Next was when Greg used himself as a shield when a blast almost hit Kaitlyn. The scene changed once more to when Kaitlyns arm was cut off, then it was when Greg saw his sisters new arm, they hugged and Greg whispered,

"No matter what happens I will always protect you."

"I know. I know." she whispered back, the film stopped and two words appeared on the screen, _Thank you_. Greg stood up he was crying uncontrollably, he wiped his tears, he put on his hood,

"I will keep my promise." he said, and stormed out of the room.

**AT THE GUILD**

All was as it was, but Erza was deeply worried, something was going to happen very soon. She heard the sound of marching, this time the guild was ready for combat, all of them ran outside magic ready. Imin and his forces stood in front of a silver tank, he raised his arm then sent it down in a chopping motion, the tank fired followed but screaming. The blast of darkness hit the guild with such force it blew a hole straight through the other side.

"Surrender your guild to me and no more shots will be fired." Imin said, Erza requipped into her adamantine armor and blocked the next shot, more screaming. The guild engaged the enemy, it was not looking good for Fairy Tail, the enemy was advancing and breaking easily through them. A light blue aura surrounded each of the soldiers as they pushed forward, all attacks seemed to bounce harmlessly off the enemy. Phillip knew what was going on and ran into an alley way. He got to the street on the other side and started running behind enemy lines, he ran with gaining speed, eventually he same to the same area where the tank was backed up to. But that was not his target. He ran all the way to the edge of the town and turned the corner. The magic harness with Wendy on it was pumping out a healing spell aimed at Imins troops but stopped before it reached any Fairy Tail members. He requipped a rocket launcher and shot the side of the harness, it crumbled over and the mage in control of it limped out of the wreckage,

"Big mistake pal." he electrocuted the man until he stopped moving, Wendy was unconscious in the center of the wreck, "Hey kid get up. Come on Wendy get up." she made a slight noise which was good enough for Phillip, he picked her up and started running back to the battle.

The tank inched forward as Fairy Tail began to be cornered. Erza wasn't going to hold out much longer. Suddenly a black wall appeared in front of the silver beast, it came slamming into the tank pushing it back. Once the dust cleared Greg stood in the way of the tank. The control wizard popped open the hatch so Kaitlyn could see her next target, the wizard laughed at the irony and made his arm jolt with power, Kaitlyn screamed and the cannon fired darkness at Greg. He ate the magic since he was a shadow dragon slayer,

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" the tank flipped at the impact of the shot and crumbled to the ground. Kaitlyn laid in front of Greg Knocked out from the massive output of power. Phillip ran up to them with Wendy still knocked out,

"Nice job." he said,

"I was just keeping a promise." Greg replied, he picked up Kaitlyn and walked towards the guild. The soldiers saw the pair and the battle stopped. The army was blocking Greg and Phillip from reaching the guild, all of them looked past the two and saw both of the harnesses destroyed, they parted making a path right to Imin who stood in shock. Greg walked up to Imin not with anger but casually, "Leave. Now." Imin acknowledged his words and made a twirling motion with his finger in the air. The soldiers turned and followed their leader,

"Is she ok?" Erza asked,

"Dandy." Greg said and walked into the broken guild hall.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 31: LIGHTNING BOLT

The guild hall was in shambles but was still functional, the huge hole in the center of the building was being patched up by some of the guild members. Makarov, Greg and Erza met in secret inside of Makarovs office,

"Damnit Greg we are not soldiers!" Makarov yelled,

"But we can engage in war, I respectfully disagree!" Greg countered,

"Stop thinking that you are a general!"

"Well you aren't doing anything!"

"I dont know what he is capable of and I don't know what to do when he shows up at our front door!"

"Then let me do my job and protect this guild!"

"I disapprove of the use of defensive weapons on this guild hall."

"Then we are sitting ducks waiting for him to finish us!"

"Give me a reason why I should approve of this."

"Consider this, if he captures Ainsevil, Erza, Natsu, and Grey he can come here and literally break down our doors. Even you will get overwhelmed by his forces, he is a cheater in combat and is as good as Erza at requipping! What more evidence do you want?"

"Master I agree with Greg. Until Imin is stopped we are in danger. He will come up with a strategy to take over this guild, its only a matter of time." Erza said, Makarov looked down and stroked his beard,

"What will you do to our guild?"

"Outfit us with defensive capabilities. Turrets, barricades, traps." Greg said,

"I also believe that you will make a search plan for Imin and his base, for retaliation?"

"Yes, I will hunt him down myself."

"Then I approve of the changes. But, if you cannot do what you promise me then we do it someone elses way."

"As you wish master." Erza and Greg both left the room. As they walked down the hallway Erza stopped Greg and pushed him up against the wall holding his robe collar,

"I hope you finish what you started. But for the love of god you do not have to yell at our master like that!" she said,

"I am doing what is best for our protection."

"You say that but all you want is revenge. I know that the second you have the chance your going to kill Imin."

"Maybe I will."

"Dont you think he should answer for his crimes in court?"

"My judgement has sentenced him to death."

"Your judgement is polluted with anger and vengeance. You dont care about how many lives it will take, you just want revenge. What if you had to save Kaitlyn but let Imin get away or kill Imin and let Kaitlyn die?!" Greg got mad and pushed Erza back against the other wall,

"Dont you ever say that again! Do you hear me! Imin will die and no one will get hurt."

"You can't tell the future."

"But I can learn from my past, now do me a favor and back off sis." this was the first time Greg called Erza his sister,

"You're no different from your brother." Greg lost it he clenched his fist but punched the wall to the right of Erza's head, leaving a huge dent in the wall. He let Erza go and walked away. Greg went to go join Phillip in the infirmary. Phillip sat next to Kaitlyn as they played go fish,

"Do you have any 3's?" Kaitlyn asked,

"How the fuck are you doing this?" Phillip asked as he handed over 4 3's,

"I see all." Phillip turned around and saw a mirror,

"Oh fuck you." he said as he put his cards down, Kaitlyn burst into laughter and Phillip through his frustration managed a smile. Wendy was on the other side of the room with Carla at her side,

"Greg, come here." she said, Greg walked over to her bed, "Take off your hood." he did and revealed the mark Imin put on his face. Wendy touched it and let her magic flow into the wound, the scars disappeared,

"Thank you." Greg said,

"No problem." the trio stood by each other,

"So, what did Makarov say?" Kaitlyn asked,

"He approved of my improvements. But I need to talk to you guys. We are running low on money, so Phillip you need to do a quest and a big one."

"Me? By myself?" he replied,

"Yes but if you want ask team storm to tag along, they need the experience." Phillip nodded and went into the guild hall. The request board was almost full, so many jobs to pick from but they only needed one,

"Which one do you want?" Janet asked,

"Thinking about taking this one. I think we can stop some pirates." Phillip said holding up a piece of paper,

"Alright, we will follow you since you're a more experienced, guild member." Phillip liked the fact that he was in charge, usually Greg told him what to do but he wasn't here. He felt like a kid in the candy shop,

"Lets move team!" he said and they filed out the door.

**ONE DAY LATER**

Phillips POV

I still can't believe that I am in charge of a whole team! The girls were nice to me and respected me since I was a S-class and they joined the guild a few months ago, but I still thought of them as powerful wizards hell on of them even has the same powers as me. We were suppose to save this rich guy from getting invaded by pirates,

"So how much is this quest worth?" Heather asked,

"1 million jewel." I said,

"Holy crap and we are going to split it?"

"Yep half for you guys and half for me." they stopped with puzzled looks on their faces,

"Why do you get more?" Janet asked,

"I dont I have to share it with my team when I get back so Im getting the same amount that you girls are getting." they understood what I meant by saying that now and we continued on. We reached the place a few minutes later and the guy explained his problem. All we had to do was stop a group of pirates from invading his home, easy enough.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The pirates were on the horizon, I decided to take a diplomatic approach and try and get them to stop before it started,

"I'll be back." I said, I activated my teleportation spell and landed on the deck of the flagship, "Hi!" I said, they pulled out weapons and magic and surrounded me, the captain marched down from the helm to greet me,

"You must be a guild wizard, Im guessing the rich guy sent you?"

"Yes and you will leave this coast at once."

"Well we WILL rob him, whether you are here or not."

"I dont think I made myself clear. YOU WILL LEAVE THIS COAST!" I made lightning strike right in front of their boats at least 50 times,

"Ummm…." the captain seemed pretty scared then he shook it off, "We will still invade!" I summoned my teleportation again,

"Your funeral." I said as I teleported back to shore. I told the girls what happened and gave them my orders, this was going to be fun. Waves started to rise, the winds started to funnel, lightning ran through the sky. The hurricane swept through the water towards the pirates, even from this distance I could see the panic. The winds started to die down, I didn't know why until I looked over and saw Heather against the wall, she was hit by a cannon ball,

"Is she ok?" Janet asked, I ran over to Heather, she was ice cold and wasn't moving, her arm and half of her chest were disfigured, I checked for a pulse but nothing came up,

"She is fine, keep up your attack!" I was angry, I put electricity into my hands and pumped it in to her body, she jolted but still no pulse, "Come one damnit." I repeated the process 4 more times, she was gone. I felt even more angry, I turned towards the pirates, they were getting closer now that the hurricane was gone, Janet and Tina were doing there best but it wasn't enough, I put my hand on Tina's shoulder, "My turn." she stopped summoning lightning and I pulled all the power from the heavens, Janet stopped her magic to watch as lightning joined together in the sky forming one massive bolt,

"Phillip, what are you doing?!" I released the bolt, it crashed into the 4 leading ships making them explode, the others were knocked back from the soundwave. I looked over at Janet and Tina who were holding their ears and screaming, I ran over to them and held them still so they didn't fall over the cliff. The pirates turned around and left, the girls thanked me,

"Dont thank me, hate me." I said as I pointed over at Heather, they ran to her and started to cry, I walked over to them. Janet started to yell at the sky, her eyes turned blue and a massive wave crashed into the cliff. She faced me with tears running down her face and to my surprise hugged me,

"I know you tried to save her, its not your fault." she said with her tears running down my neck, Tina started to hug me too,

"Look im sorry, we have to get going." I tried to get them to stop,

"Let us have sometime." Janet said,

"Sure." I walked into the home to collect our fee. He handed me the money,

"Im so sorry." he said, I nodded at him and went back to the girls. I picked up Heathers body and we started to walk, her eyes were still open so I closed them, Janet looked over at me confused,

"Now its like she is just sleeping." she smiled through her tears and we returned to the guild.

**END OF QUEST**

Quest 32: Prepared

Normal POV

Heathers funeral was on a tuesday, her casket was in the center of the guild while everyone said their goodbyes to her. Janet and Tina gave speeches along with Heathers family saying that they had never seen her so happy when she joined Fairy Tail and thanked us for that happiness. Erza gave the family Heathers things,, after the final speech from Makarov they went to the cemetery to bury her. The casket was lowered into the hole and flowers were thrown into the hole with the casket.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

The guild has seen major change, turrets were now mounted on the corners of the roof, pop up barricades were now accessible in the courtyard, the doors were now steel and the top tower was converted to a mortar station. Everyone seemed happy with the new improvements in defense. More jobs were being taken and ten new guild members were added. The guild was functioning like it use to again. But there was still the concern of Imin and his forces that could strike at any moment. A man entered the guild, he had the armor of Imins troops on but he didn't attack anyone,

"What do you want?" Grey asked,

"I have come to deliver a message." the man started to walk through the guild, he stopped at Bail who now was a member of Fairy Tail, he grunted in disgust and continued walking. He reached the back of the guild where Ainsevil was sitting, he sat down, "I have a message for you three." Greg reached out his hand to receive the message, "Its verbal." Greg dropped his hand, "We only want one thing and thats to take over this guild. No one has to get hurt just surrender and we can leave you in peace." Phillip leaned in,

"And why does Imin want this guild so desperately?"

"He wants to prove to the world that he can take down the strongest guild, he wants to be the greatest warrior that ever lived, and this is his way to prove it."

"Well you can tell Imin that we are more than prepared now than we have ever been, so tough luck." Greg said,

"He also wants one more thing."

"What?"

"You mister Hakai, he said that once he takes over this guild he is going to display you like a prize or a trophy for his victory."

"Leave while you still can." Kaitlyn said, the man got up and left the building. All eyes were on the team,

"What?!" Greg said, everyone went back to their daily business. Kaitlyn grabbed Gregs hand,

"We will win this." she said,

"I know." Greg said,

"Well im just glad I got you two to keep me company, I would be bored as hell if it weren't for you guys." Phillip said,

"Come here you giant bastard." Kaitlyn said as she hugged Phillip, Greg was wondering why Imin wanted him as a prize, he thought Imin just wanted to kill him but now he wanted to humiliate him,

"Haven't you done enough you bastard." Greg whispered to himself. If Imin did attack he would be running away pretty quickly, the guild was now a fortress.

**END OF QUEST**


End file.
